Confusiones extremas
by Loconexion
Summary: Capítulo 6 y 7subidos ¿Será que Yoh puede a recuperar a Anna? ¿Cómo serà el duelo? ¿Qué hará Horo Horo? ¿Y Len? ¡¡¡Capítulo final!
1. Extraños Sucesos

El autor dice: Hola, gracias por leerme. No fui amable con este fic, creo que verán por qué. He estado martilleado mi mente para filosofar y llegué a este fic, y como me encanta retorcer las cosas también las retorcí para Shaman King, me encanta la serie, aunque he leído en Internet que el manga es diferente y que hay un especial donde aparece Hanna que es hijo de Anna pero se parece más a Hao que a Yoh ( no estoy seguro si eso de que se parece más a Hao que a Yoh sea válido de decir, ellos dos son gemelos), también leí que en el manga se rompe el compromiso Yoh-Anna; que el manga todavía no se termina y otras cosas. No estoy seguro si es verdad o no y espero que alguien me lo aclare. Pero volviendo al fic, espero que sea de su total agrado y les pido que me dejen un "review"  (aunque no estoy muy seguro de por qué le dicen así). Gracias.

  
El aspecto legal: Tendré mi serie algún día, pero mientras escribiré fics.

Caminando por las calles desiertas  iba una muchacha de diecisiete años, era la sacerdotisa Anna, volviendo de compras para el almuerzo a pesar de que, según ella, alguien de su talento no estaba para tareas tan mundanas. Pero no había quién más las haga, su prometido Yoh entrenaba y su amigo Manta no pudo hacer su visita acostumbrada a la hora acostumbrada (una buena excusa para librarse del trabajo), los demás residentes de la posada estaban en algún otro lado, sólo quedaba ella para ir de compras y hacer la cena. Y entonces todo sucedió.

Un brillante rayo rosa atravesó el cielo, dio una extraña curva en el aire y se precipitó contra Anna. Ella con su frialdad acostumbrada creó de inmediato una barrera protectora contra toda energía maligna, sobre su cabeza apareció un extraño dibujo luminoso en el aire pero este rayo rosa lo atravesó como si la barrera no existiera. "No es una energía maligna" fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar Anna antes de que el rayo impactara contra ella.

Caminando por las calles desiertas  iba una muchacha de diecisiete años, era la sacerdotisa Anna, volviendo de compras para el almuerzo, un rayo de color rosa la había golpeado momentos antes, pero ella parecía no recordarlo.

  
Anna llegó a la posada Asakura para encontrarse con el diminuto Manta. Al verlo sintió un inquietud que identificó como indignación.

_¡Llegas tarde!

Manta tragó saliva.

_Mis visitas no son a horario- dijo sonriendo con miedo.

_No nos haces ningún favor visitándonos- contestó Anna como una acusación terminante.

Pero Manta eligió el camino del temerario.

_ A ti sí. Siempre que vengo hago la cena y los mandados de la casa...y hoy era día de compras. 

La mirada de Anna se volvió más fría con un ligero brillo de enojo que sólo sus allegados más cercanos podían identificar, Manta empezó a sudar frío. 

_ Bien Manta, supongo que no te importaría hacernos el _favor_ de preparar el almuerzo en esta visita también- dijo Anna pronunciando "favor" como si fuera un mal chiste.

Manta tomó su mochila y se la puso al hombro como quien no quiere la cosa.

_ Me encantaría pero hoy no puedo, ya tengo que irme... Le dejé una nota a Yoh, de seguro que llegará muerto de su entrenamiento...Quizás...no debas hacerlo...entrenar tanto.

Manta dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea salir de ahí lo más antes posible.  
_ Nos vemos Anna.- dijo Manta sintiendo la fría mirada de Anna congelarle la espalda.

_ Claro que nos veremos y cuando eso pase tú te acordarás de esta visita.

Arrastrándose de cansancio Yoh entró a la pensión, había hecho todas las lagartijas, levantamiento de pesas, abdominales y barras, y había corrido todos los kilómetros que su prometida le había mandado y llegó en el tiempo límite que se le había permitido.

_ ¡¡Tres minutos tarde Yoh Asakura!!

A Yoh los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
_ Mañana habrá entrenamiento especial.  
Y las lágrimas se dispararon como cascadas.

_Sí, Anna.

Yoh siguió llorando cascadas por un momento mientras Amidamaru trataba de consolarlo buscando cualquier forma de distraerlo.

_ Mire amo Yoh, el joven Manta dejó una nota para usted.

_ ¿Es qué acaso Manta vino?-preguntó Yoh olvidándose de su condena.

_Sí.- interrumpió Anna al momento de servir los platos- pero se fue temprano.

Yoh miró el plato de comida como un niño mira un medicamento que detesta.

_Seguramente no tuvo tiempo para hacernos el _favor de cocinar_- dijo Yoh, lo dijo con un tono que parecía decir "se me quemó mi casa con mi familia adentro".

Después levantó la mirada y quedó horrorizado, Anna comía tranquilamente, con movimientos calculados, cada movimiento, cada gesto, parecía haber sido planeado desde hace años y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Anna estaba furiosa.

_Anna....Annita... tu comida es deliciosa y pues yo...lo que pasa es que...Manta. Él siempre viene y cocina y...

_ Yoh!

Yoh calló.

_Lee la nota que te dejó Manta y espero que sean buenas noticias porque necesitarás mucho optimismo para poder terminar mi entrenamiento.

Y nuevamente las lágrimas volvieron a salir como cascadas.

Casi al mismo tiempo, en un bosque de las cercanías.

Horo Horo descansaba sobre el césped mirando el cielo,  el entrenamiento con Len era la cosa más agotadora que había hecho en su vida, no por el entrenamiento en sí sino porque todas las mañanas era lo mismo: Levantarse, correr, desayuno, descansar una hora y empezar el verdadero entrenamiento, y nada más faltaba una mirada mal hecha, un comentario en mal tono, un sarcasmo, cualquier cosa  para empezar una pelea con muchas cuchilladas y mucho hielo. Aún así las experiencias de las peleas servían mejor que los entrenamientos, pero lo peor era que no había con quien hablar además de Len y Jun, la hermana de Len, que prefería estar con su casi-novio casi-zombie Li Bruce Long. Fue en el momento que estaba más relajado cuando vio el rayo rosa cruzando el cielo y perdiéndose al otro lado de una colina. Horo Horo se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a ver que rayos era ese rayo, al llegar al lugar donde calculó que el rayo había caído se fijó que no había quemaduras ni señal de destrucción, de hecho el rayo misterioso cayó sobre la cabaña en la que ellos convivían y ni siquiera el techo parecía afectado. Horo Horo entró en la cabaña y no encontró nada extraño, sólo a Jun que lo miraba un tanto confundida.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?

_ ¿Qué fue qué?

_ El rayo.

_¿Qué rayo?

_ El rayo rosa que cayó aquí.

Jun sonrió divertida.

_No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

Horo Horo iba a seguir preguntando pero justo en ese momento entró Li Bruce Long

_ Buenos días joven Horo Horo, ama Jun ¿Vieron esa extraña luz en el cielo?

_ Yo no vi nada-dijo Jun.

_ Yo la vi- dijo Horo Horo- cayó justo aquí.

_ ¡Aquí no cayó nada!-dijo Jun con repentino cambio de humor.

Horo Horo se sorprendió pero prefirió dejar Jun sola con su extraña pareja, a ver si su mal humor se iba.

_ Mujeres...- murmuró al salir de la cabaña.

Pero el mal humor de Jun estuvo presente a la hora del almuerzo, todos los notaron, en especial Bruce Long quien tenía la seguridad de ser el responsable, Horo Horo se puso algo tenso e incluso Len se sintió perturbado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

_ ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó Len con su cinismo de costumbre.

_ A mi no me pasa nada- respondió Jun con la misma actitud.

_ Bueno.

Y eso fue todo. Una hora después del almuerzo Len y Horo Horo volvieron al entrenamiento.

_ Len, algo le pasa a tu hermana.

_ Ella dijo que no le pasa nada.  
_ ¡Pero algo le pasa!- insistió Horo Horo .

_ Lo sé pero si ella dice que no le pasa nada entonces no creo que quiera que le hagamos preguntas.

_ Pero...

_ Y tú no vas a hacerle preguntas.

_ ¡A mi no me das ordenes!.

Len sacó su lanza.

_Voy tener que cerrarte esa boca a punta de golpes.

_Veremos.

Y a empezar una nueva pelea.

Para la hora de la cena a Yoh el cuerpo le molestaba demasiado, las piernas por correr, los brazos por el esfuerzo, el abdomen por las abdominales y  la lengua por el mal sabor.

_Perdón por el sabor de la comida, la novela se retrasó un poco y tuve menos tiempo para preparar la cena.

A Yoh no le pareció una disculpa convincente, pasó dos bocados más y mintió.

_No está tan mala.

Volvió el silencio. Yoh cambió de tema.

_ A veces creo que Manta estudia demasiado.

_Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño y esa cabeza tan grande no creo que pueda hacer otra cosa.

_ Pero incluso en vacaciones. ¡Nadie estudia en vacaciones! 

Anna empezó a perder la paciencia.

_ ¡Y todavía se va ir de viaje a Alemania, estaría bien pero se va a un seminario de una universidad, se va a un viaje tan largo y es para estudiar!

A Yoh nunca se le hubiera ocurrido nunca que un tema que él pensaba tan divertido pudiera enojar tanto a Anna. Los palitos azotaron la mesa y Anna se levantó furiosa.

_ Manta, Manta ¡Ya estuvo bien! ¿Tú crees que yo soy una idiota?

Yoh casi se muere del susto.

_ ¡Sé que la comida sabe mal! Pero la hice yo...PARA TI... Puede ser que Manta cocine mejor que yo...¡¡¡PERO MANTA NO VINO A COCINAR HOY!!!.

Reponiéndose del miedo Yoh pudo decir algo.

_ Annita... Yo no lo decía por eso.

Anna se levantó y subió las escaleras, tres segundos más de silencio y luego el portazo que sacudió toda la pensión.

Yoh y Amidamaru se miraron confundidos y un tanto tristes.

_¿Mucho optimismo para mañana?

_Sí. Muchísimo 

Y ambos se pusieron a llorar amargamente.

Y en el bosque cercano.

Era la cena más difícil que Horo Horo haya tenido en su vida, la comida estaba deliciosa y no había peleas de ninguna clase, pero para Horo Horo era un martirio, miraba su plato sin quitarle  la vista. Desde que puso los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa se dio cuenta que Jun lo estaba mirando, no le prestó atención  hasta la hora de comer porque se dio cuenta de que Jun lo seguía mirando y tuvo la seguridad de que no le había dejado de mirar en ningún momento, tratando de seguirle el juego él también la miró fijamente a los ojos pero tuvo que volcar la mirada , Jun tenía una mirada extraña más allá del interés y la curiosidad. "¿Qué tanto me mira?" pensaba Horo Horo "¿Por qué me mira así?" ,no pudo dejar de mirar el plato pero aún así  sentía la mirada de Jun clavada sobre él, para su suerte Len no se daba cuenta del embrollo pensando en sus técnicas de combate, solo Li Bruce Long miraba extrañado a su dueña que miraba a Horo Horo con esa mirada extraña y perturbadora, demasiada interesada para el gusto del zombie. "¿Qué tanto lo mira?¿Por qué lo mira así?".

Horo Horo terminó la cena y se largó rápido hacía su cuarto, escuchando con el oído atento pudo sentir cuando todas las puertas de los dormitorios se cerraron, cada quien en su cuarto y Horo Horo se permitió relajarse un poco, pero un pudo relajarse demasiado. Aún en lo oscuro, aún echado en su cama encerrado en su cuarto Horo Horo pudo sentir esa mirada clavada en él que podía verlo sin mirarlo y tuvo la certeza de que en ese preciso momento Jun estaba con esa mirada pensando en él  en el momento en el que él estaba pensando en ella.

Horo Horo no pudo dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

_Algo muy raro está pasando aquí

(Lo Continuaré)

EL autor dice: Y bueno, no me salió muy bueno este primer capítulo pero el segundo estará mejor, se los prometo.

En tanto gracias por leerme. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Sentimientos Inéditos

El autor dice: Este capítulo me salió muy largo, pero tenía que ser así, espero que no les sea muy tedioso leerlo, a todos gracias por hacerlo (oh!, rima). Como les prometí este capítulo será más interesante. Otra cosa es que he pensado cambiarle de título. En fin, vamos al fic.

MILLONES DE GRACIAS A:  SHAMANHORO, SANGO ASAKURA, KARIN HITOMI KITZUNE Y A KISUKA, POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

SENTIMIENTOS INÉDITOS.

"Dos cosas para enamorarte: Una razón y una locura" (María, buena amiga y poetisa frustrada)

El día siguiente Yoh se levantó a las seis y cinco y para la puntualidad de Anna eso era una falta imperdonable. Bajó para el desayuno corriendo.

_ ¡El despertador estaba..!

_Basta.

Yoh calló mientras las lagrimitas de cascadas volvían a fluir.

_Yoh- dijo Anna - Anoche...estaba de mal humor.

Para Yoh eso fue cualquier cosa menos una disculpa pero viniendo de Anna eso era todo lo que se podía esperar.

_ Todos nos ponemos así de vez en cuando. jijijijijiji.

Pero Anna no sonrió, lo miró friamente y le dijo.

_ A comer y a entrenar.

A la hora de costumbre llegó Manta, ya para entonces Anna había planeando las mejores formas de ponerlo a trabajar, pero en el momento que Manta entró en la pensión sus planes se vinieron abajo debido a una inquietud que elle identificó como indecisión.

_ Hola Manta.

_ Hola Anna.

_ Vaya!. Parece que hoy tienes el tiempo para hacernos algunos _favores_ ¿Verdad Manta?

_ Sí, Anna.

_ Bueno.

Anna lo pensó un momento, aquel día hacía mucho calor.

_ Vas a rastrillar todas las hojas del patio.

_Sí, Anna.

Manta no podía alcanzar lugares muy altos e incluso el poner una escalera en el lugar apropiado era bastante difícil para él.

_ Vas a limpiar la estantería por arriba.

_ Sí, Anna.

Manta odiaba escalar.  
_Vas a limpiar los libreros.

_ Sí, Anna.

Manta no le debía nada a nadie.

_ Hoy nos vas a invitar tallarines.

_Sí, Anna.

Manta detestaba recorrer distancias largas o hacer viajes innecesarios.

_Vas a ir al mercado a comprar los tallarines.

_ Sí, Anna.

Manta odiaba que la gente le exija de más cuando el se esfuerza tanto como puede.

_ Vas a preparar los tallarines con salsa y más vale que te salga bien.

_Sí, Anna.

Manta la estaba sacando de quicio, había hecho todo lo que se le había mandado, incluso cuando se le ordenó limpiar el piso a mano en un tiempo imposible no hizo otra cosa que poner una cara neutral como quien mira un árbol y decir simplemente:

_Sí, Anna.

A la hora del almuerzo la mesa estaba servida y Manta cansado, cubierto de polvo, sucio y hambriento, así también llegó Yoh aunque de extraño humor, mitad miedo mitad alegría, había esperado un entrenamiento de tortura que Anna llamaba "especial" pero sólo recibió el entrenamiento de tortura normal de todos los días. Sólo a la llegada de Yoh, Manta cambió de cara.

_Yoh amigo. ¡¿Cómo estas?!

Yoh estaba cansado y molido.  
_Bien. Entrenando un poco ¿Y tú?

Manta había sido tratado como un esclavo.

_Ya ves. Aquí ayudando un poco en la pensión.

_ A comer- interrumpió Anna como si no hablara con ellos.

Ellos se sentaron pero la charla continuó, sobre shamanes, el clima, Alemania, colegio y vacaciones. No parecía nada desagradable hasta que notaron que Anna comía tranquilamente, con movimientos y gestos excesivamente calculados y fríos, como si no se tratara de un almuerzo cualquiera sino de una condena a muerte.

Por el miedo la charla entonces cambió a unas cuantas oraciones dispersas y simples.

_ ¿Y…cuándo te vas a Alemania?

_ El Viernes, me voy por una semana.

_ Estamos a Martes. Sólo te quedan…- Yoh empezó a contar con los dedos y a Manta le salió una gotita de sudor de la cabeza.

_ Tres días.-dijo Anna antes de que Yoh terminara de contar. 

Cualquiera que no conociera a Anna hubiera podido jurar que  ella estaba hablando con el tazón de arroz, sólo Yoh y Manta se dieron cuenta que la cosa era con ellos y se sintieron más temerosos que nunca.

_ Me voy en tres días.

Silencio.

_ Pero tengo que alistarme para el viaje así que no podré visitarte mucho.

Más silencio.

_ Sólo visitas bien cortas…No podré cocinar ni nada.

_ ¡Qué mala…!- Yoh no pudo decir "suerte" porque la mirada de Anna había adquirido el brillo de la ira- qué mala…qué mala…qué mala recepción estoy teniendo en mi televisión.

Manta movió la cabeza solemnemente como si se tratara de la noticia de una desgracia.

_ Debe ser la antena.

Anna apretó los palillos para la comida,  estaba segura que cuando Manta dijo "antena" se estaba refiriendo a ella, aún así prefirió no hacer nada, la venganza llegaría pronto.

La única oportunidad que Yoh y Manta tuvieron para hablar libremente fue antes que el entrenamientos de la tarde empezara..

_ De todas maneras ¿A qué vas a Alemania ? No creo que sea bueno que estudies en vacaciones.

_ No voy a estudiar, esta universidad me ofreció un puesto ahí y yo sólo voy a ver si me conviene.

_ Ah.

De pronto Manta le hizo una señal a Yoh y éste se acercó para escuchar el secreto.

_ "Yoh"- susurró Manta. 

_ "¿Qué?" - Yoh susurró también.

_ "¿Qué le pasa a Anna?"

_ "No tengo idea, hoy se ha comportado muy raro"

_  "Sí"

_  "Manta"

_ "¿Qué?"

_ "¿Por qué susurramos?"

_ "Porque con Anna siempre es lo mismo, alguien habla de ella y ella siempre se aparece de la nada cuando uno menos se lo espe..."

_ ¡¿Qué están susurrando ustedes?!

Yoh y Manta se pusieron firmes como soldados.

_ ¡Nada, no estábamos hablando de nada!.

Anna miró a Yoh fijamente y éste empezó a sudar frío presintiendo que venían las ordenes crueles de su "entrenamiento especial".

_Cincuenta kilómetros, quinientas lagartijas, mil abdominales.

Yoh suspiró aliviado, era entrenamiento de costumbre.

_Tú sígueme.

Manta vio los libreros que tanto le había costado limpiar, tan altos que casi llegaban al techo, y vio los libros (y las  cajas llenas de libros) en el suelo, estos libros eran absurdamente grandes y gruesos cubiertos por el polvo de varias semanas.

_ Un librero no sirve de nada sin libros. Vas a poner  todos los libros en su en el orden en el que están etiquetados.  
Al ver las cajas y los libros cubiertas de polvo Manta comprendió de inmediato que era un doble trabajo, tenía que limpiar primero los libros antes de subir y colocarlos en su lugar, además de limpiar el suelo después de eso.

_Sí, Anna.

Ya era la tarde y Anna ni siquiera pudo ver televisión tranquila, una inquietud demasiado presente la mantenía desinteresada y la iba irritando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Identificando la inquietud como aburrimiento se levantó para hacer cualquier cosa que la distraiga y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir a supervisar a Manta y por supuesto eso no iba a ser nada bueno para él.

Antes de llegar Anna pudo escuchar voces, Manta y Amidamaru conversaban. Anna no entró, se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, cruzó los brazos y empezó a escuchar la conversación. Amidamaru estaba en su versión compacta, pequeño y redondo como una pelota, tenía pegado un papel con unas letras que resultaba ser  un sello impuesto por Anna que le impedía salir de casa para que no vaya a darle ánimos a Yoh.

_ Usted sabe que si yo pudiera ayudarlo con eso lo ayudaría.

_ Tú sabes que si yo pudiera quitarte ese sello lo haría.

Manta siguió desempolvando el libro con un trapo.

_ ¿Has visto que Anna se está comportando muy raro?

_ ¿Lo dice porque lo puso a trabajar muy duro esta vez?

_ No... esto ya me lo esperaba.  
_ ¿Sí?

_ Ayer vine y Anna me pidió hacer la comida y yo le dije que no, que no tenía tiempo, y ella me dijo que me acordaría de eso. Por eso yo me esperaba algo como esto al venir.

La versión miniatura de Amidamaru parecía confundida.

_ ¡Pero joven Manta ¿Si usted ya sabía todo eso por qué vino a visitarnos?!

_ Vine porque me encanta que Anna me trate como a un esclavo.- dijo Manta con sarcasmo mientras leía la etiqueta del libro-...este va arriba.

Pero a Amidamaru la sorpresa no le cabía en su cabeza.

_ ¡¿Lo dice en serio?!

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ ¡Que le gusta ser maltratado por la señorita Anna!

Manta casi se cae (al estilo anime).

_ ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Eso era un sarcasmo.

_ ¿Un qué?!

_ Un sarcasmo.

_ Ah -Amidamaru no entendió bien pero estaba claro que no lo dijo en serio- ¿Y entonces por qué el joven Manta vino a darnos una visita?

_ Vine para visitar a Yoh... Es muy posible que no tenga tiempo para hacerles otra visita, o si lo hago sería en la hora del entrenamiento, después tendré que viajar a Alemania...Soportar lo que me hace a Anna es el precio por ver a mi amigo.

Generalmente ese hubiera sido el momento en el que Anna aparecía de la nada en el momento que menos se espera pero no se atrevió, abrió un poco la puerta y pudo ver como Manta subía el libro a lo alto del librero con mucho esfuerzo en una escalera que le había costado mucho poner. Anna cerró la puerta silenciosamente y volvió al televisor.

Anochecía. Horo Horo se había cansado de tanta pelea para cuando volvió a la cabaña, había sido un día agotador y de lo último que se acordó al entrar fue de la perturbadora mirada de Jun, el recuerdo le sacudió la mente cuando la encontró en la casa totalmente sola.

_ Llegas temprano...mejor así.

_ Y...yo...iba.. tú hermano...pelea...

El nerviosismo de Horo Horo hizo que Jun sonriera, entonces dio chasquido con los dedos y varias velas se encendieron inmediatamente, las velas flotaban en el aire y producían una luz con una intensidad exacta para poder ver bien, ni mucha luz ni muy poca. "Velas mágicas" pensó Horo Horo "son muy difíciles de conseguir." Sólo entonces Horo Horo se dio cuenta que las velas flotaban en dos filas iguales, de un lado estaba él y del otro Jun vestida de una manera diferente, sí llevaba su vestido negro habitual pero con algunas modificaciones, ya no era cerrado hasta el cuello sino que era sostenido por dos tirantes que se unían en el pecho en un generoso escote,  a la altura de su muslo derecho el vestido se abría provocativamente. "Mirar a la cara, mirar a la cara, no debo desviar la mirada a...su pecho...ni a su pierna." Fue el último pensamiento racional que tuvo Horo Horo antes de que Jun se aproximara de manera seductora, siendo ella un poco más alta para él fue una visión impactante, tomó su mano y la jaló tiernamente.

_Vamos.

Y Horo Horo fue, se dejó guiar en medio del camino que las velas formaban y que conducían directo al cuarto de Jun, pero a la mitad el sentimiento de que algo andaba mal lo detuvo en seco y salió del extraño camino.

_¡Te estás portando muy raro!.

Jun se aproximó de nuevo pero esta vez lo empujó suavemente, Horo Horo cayó sentado en un muy cómodo sillón que parecía hecho a su medida, se inclinó para estar cara a cara con él.  
_ Ayer me enojé mucho porque Li Bruce Long nos interrumpió.

_ ¿Nos?...¡El no interrumpió nada!

La sonrisa de Jun puso más nervioso a Horo Horo.  
_ Muchachito tonto, tú sabes lo que quiero.

Volvió a tomar su mano.

_Ven conmigo:

Él iba a ir pero el ruido de unas pisadas aproximarse hicieron que Jun lo soltara y apagara las velas con un aplauso. Li Bruce Long volvió a interrumpir.

Fue una cena mortificante para Horo Horo, a la noche se encerró en su cuarto y congeló la puerta por las dudas.

Para Anna las cosas fueron peores, desde que vio a Manta cargando un enorme libro y sudando mares para subirlo arriba de un mueble no tuvo más que unos instantes de sosiego, la imagen se le había clavado en la mente y no la dejaba en paz, pero no era esa única imagen, eran todas y cada una de las veces que ella había hecho algo en contra de Manta.

Pasó casi toda la noche despierta, tratando de resolver que era lo que le pasaba pero no pudo apagar la amargura de los recuerdos de Manta siendo aplastado, despojado de dinero y atemorizado sin piedad. Ya era miércoles y Anna se había convencida que lo que sentía era remordimiento y la única forma que ella tenía de disculparse cuando tenía un arrepentimiento sincero era compensar una cosa con otra. A las seis de la tarde llegó Manta y se sentó en el corredor del patio a ver las ochocientos abdominales que Anna le había impuesto a Yoh, Amidamaru contaba.

_  Cuatrocientos veintiuno...cuatrocientos veintidós...

Detrás de Manta apareció Anna.  
_ Hoy sólo puedo quedarme una hora.

_ Bien- dijo Anna tratando de no perder la compostura, volvió entrar a la pensión y después volvió cargando una bandeja.

Manta había esperado tener un trabajo duro de una hora y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Anna.y su bandeja con dos vasos llenos de helado.

_Tienes tiempo para un helado.

Amidamaru dejó de contar e Yoh se detuvo en la abdominal número cuatrocientos cincuenta y Manta quedó tan confundido que no supo como actuar. Anna al ver la duda de Manta se mostró serena pero en realidad el mundo se le estaba yendo al suelo.  
_ ¿No quieres?

_ S..S..Sí.

Yoh siguió en su ejercicio viendo pasmado la escena: Manta  y Anna comiendo helado juntos. La boca se secaba y el calor era insoportable, para tranquilizarse se convenció de que era una forma nueva para torturarlo. A Manta el helado era como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza, no pudo calmarse, preguntar qué diablos pasaba hubiera sido muy poco amable, trató de ver a Anna de reojo pero ella comía el helado en silencio mirando al suelo y la sombra de su cabello no dejaba verle la mirada.

El Miércoles para Horo Horo fue un día para esquivar a Jun, trató de alejarse de ella y su mirada cada vez más cautivante.

Para aumentarle la carga tenía que entrenar con Len, desde el amanecer se había prometido que no iba a soltar palabra sobre el asunto, pero a la tarde el sentimiento de culpa pudo más.  
_ Len.

_ ¡¿Qué?!

Ese había sido hasta ese momento el entrenamiento más pacífico y aburrido.

_ Tu hermana..Quería algo conmigo.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Tú sabes: algo.

Len lo miró confundido.  
_ No entiendo.

Fue todo lo aguantable.

_ TU HERMANA TRATÓ DE SEDUCIRME...TRATÓ DE LLEVARME SU CUARTO... QUERÍA TENER RELACIONES CONMIGO.

El silencio fue cortante pero Len simplemente sonrió y sacó su lanza.  
_ A veces te pasas.

Horo Horo agarró su tabla temblando, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.   
_ Si querías pelear conmigo sólo tenías que insultarme o algo así,  tú sabes como soy , no era necesario que inventaras semejante imbecilidad para hacerme enojar.

_ ¡Es la verdad!

Pero Len sólo rió

_ ¡¿DE QUÉ TE RIES?!

_ Me imaginaba a la gran Jun Tao tratando de seducir a un pobre diablo como lo eres tú.- dijo Len listo para pelear.

Horo Horo se preparó para la batalla incrédulo.  
_ Len Tao...Maldita sea tu estupidez- dijo mientras Len daba su primer ataque.

Era Jueves y el remordimiento de Anna se había incrementado, supo entonces que no se sentiría bien hasta que le pidiera perdón a Manta de forma sincera y abierta, además de eso él tenía que perdonarla, se sintió más frustrada que nunca y más desesperada cuando Manta entró tranquilo a la pensión por la tarde.  
Aún así ella hizo un último esfuerzo para evitar la confrontación pero no pudo, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se acercó a Manta que escribía sentado en el corredor del patio una nota extensa a Yoh.

_Manta. Tenemos que hablar.

Al verla a Manta le entró mucho miedo y pensó que algo muy malo debía estar pasando para que Anna tuviera esa mirada tan triste y desesperada. Ella se sentó al lado y lo miró a la cara.  
_ Manta.

_ Anna ¿Qué pasa?

_ Escúchame.- dijo tomándole de la mano-  Manta...si ..- las palabras no querían salir- Si...si alguna vez...te lastimé o te ofendí...

Manta no podía salir del asombro.  
_ Perdóname...Por favor...por todo.

La cara de preocupación de Manta cambio de asombro a una seriedad helada y Anna supo que Manta había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo. Él dejó de verla para mirar el patio y la noche que ya entraba.

_ ¿Sabes? He estado esperando esto desde el día que te conocí. Te has aprovechado mucho de mi buena voluntad.

Anna se sintió desolada hasta que Manta empezó a sonreír y a mirarla de nuevo

_ Pero por alguna razón yo nunca me pude enojar contigo... creo que es culpa de Yoh.

Para Anna la desolación se fue casi instantáneamente.  
_Entonces...-dijo Anna con esperanza.

_Claro que te perdono. –dijo sonriendo- Eso es lo que los amigos hacen ¿no?.

Se levantó y puso su mochila al hombro.

_ Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. Le das esta carta a Yoh. 

Anna tomó la carta pero no contestó, se veía extraña con una mirada entre alegre y triste que incomodaba mucho a Manta.

_ Te has estado portando muy amable últimamente-dijo Manta sin saber que más decir-....Eso es bueno. Nos vemos.

_ Gracias.- dijo Anna en un susurro mientras veía a Manta salir de la pensión.

La noche ya había llegado y Horo Horo entró en la cabaña con cautela, parecía que no había nadie. Cautelosamente tomó una toalla y se dirigió hacía la ducha, en sí la ducha era un cuarto al final de un largo pasillo con una ducha que daba sólo agua fría y una puerta , en sí la puerta era muy vieja sin seguro que se movía de cualquier cosa y que podía nunca podía cerrarse completamente, era una puerta casi simbólica.

Al llegar a la puerta Horo Horo vio que una pequeña mariposa de papel empezó a revolotear sobre su cabeza, se aproximó a Kororo y se posó sobre el pequeño espíritu, la mariposa se desdobló en un sello espiritual y Kororo cayó profundamente dormido. El sonido de la ducha abrirse y la luz de las velas en el aire confirmó el miedo de Horo Horo, Jun estaba en la casa.

_ ¿Sabes? El agua está helada, quizás si tu vinieras conmigo no se sienta tan fría- se escuchó la voz de Jun detrás de la casi simbólica puerta.

Horo Horo miró a la puerta (que no estaba completamente cerrada) y pudo ver la sombra de Jun bajo la ducha proyectarse en el suelo. Cerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y se alejó, aturdido se sentó en  el mismo sillón del Martes y pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe. Y otra vez apareció Jun pero esta vez sin ningún vestido provocativo, sólo con una toalla blanca que sólo la cubría lo indispensable y Horo Horo se quedó sin aliento. Se acercó sensualmente a él.

_Me estoy cansando de esto.

_No te vas a quitar la toalla ¿verdad?- preguntó Horo Horo.

_No- respondió ella con la cara muy cerca de la de él- me la vas a quitar tú.

Pero de pronto Jun se puso alerta y se alejó dejando a Horo Horo más confundido. Un minuto después Len entró con Li Bruce Long que había sido "asignado" para vigilar el entrenamiento de Len.

_ Hermana. Aquí afuera hay uno de tus sellos para alertar ¿Por qué? ¿Esperas a algún enemigo?

Jun salió de su cuarto ya vestida.

_Uno nunca sabe cuando la gente indeseable puede venir en el momento que menos lo quieres, hermanito.- dijo Jun molesta y luego murmuró- maldita sea, era mi único sello de alerta y ahora está inservible.

Después Len notó a Horo Horo que seguía aturdido.  
_ ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

_ Creo... que me agarró la fiebre.. Voy a bañarme.

_ Tú quédate con tu hermana para comer.

Horo Horo congeló las paredes y puso nieve en el suelo para que la ducha sea más fría y el calor se le pase.

El Viernes se escapó a las cinco de la mañana y decidió a poner las cosas en claro con Jun. Todo el día entrenó duramente con Len para quitarse cualquier peligro de tentación. Pero no se imaginó que el entrenamiento sería tan duro que para el final del día no tendría otra cosa en mente que irse a su cama. Por su parte Len se puso a meditar, Horo Horo sabía que eso le tomaría por lo menos tres horas así que no lo esperó.

Al llegar a la cabaña entró directo a su cuarto y se lanzó en la cama , no pudo ver cuando una mariposita de papel se posó sobre Kororo y este caía dormido. Sólo al verlo pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.   
_ ¡¿Otra vez?!  
Había cometido el error de no revisar su cuarto antes de entrar, de pie, al borde de su cama estaba Jun vestida con un diminuto corpiño negro, bragas del mismo color y con una mirada que iba más allá del deseo.

_ Mi hermano está meditando Y Bruce Long está lejos, tenemos mucho tiempo..

Se acercó y se colocó encima de Horo Horo.

_ ¡¡¡Estás loca!!!

_ Loca por ti.  
_ ¡No me vengas con eso!

Jun sonrió.

_ Eres un muchachito muy valiente para rechazar a la gran Jun Tao.

_ Esto...no está bien.

Jun se inclinó y le susurró al oído.  
_ Déjate llevar.

Para Horo Horo el cosquilleo que sintió en fue el fin de su resistencia, por supuesto, se dejó llevar para entregarse al deseo de la mirada de Jun y descubrir los secretos que ocultó su toalla blanca el Jueves por la noche. Jun empezó a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la playera y Horo Horo empezó a disfrutarlo. 

Fue solamente pura casualidad que  Horo Horo volcó la vista a la puerta que seguía abierta y descubrió a la versión compacta de Bazón, el espíritu acompañante de Len, con ojos tan abiertos y asombrados que apenas le cabían en su cabeza tamaño de pelota.  Horo Horo extendió la mano como para decirle algo, que espere un maldito segundo, que el  tampoco sabía que pasaba ahí. Bazón salió a toda velocidad.

Jun iba a besarle el cuello pero Horo Horo la empujó a un lado y  se levantó de un salto, sacó su ropa de una caja y la metió a empujones a su bolsón, se detuvo presintiendo algo muy malo y se escuchó, muy lejano, casi imperceptible, el grito de Len.

_¡¡¿¿Quéeeeeee??!!

Dejó en el suelo la ropa que no entraba en el bolsón y despertó a Kororo que dormía en el suelo dándole una dosis extra de energía espiritual mientras Jun miraba sin entender nada.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Horo Horo la miró y en medio de su desesperación le nació una pregunta dirigida a Jun, a su destino y a su malnacida  suerte con las mujeres.  
_ ¡¡¿¿Por qué me haces esto??!!

Se escuchó el estampido de la puerta de la cabaña reventando y los pasos furiosos de Len  aproximarse, se quedó justo en el marco de la puerta (que seguía abierta) confirmando lo que Bazón le había dicho.

_ ¡¡Hermana!!!!.....¡¡¡HORO HORO!!!

Incluso Horo Horo se sorprendió a sí mismo en medio de su miedo porque su mente y su cuerpo sólo atinaron a hacer una cosa: atacar a Len. El ataque fue efectivo, no causó mucho daño en Len pero por lo menos le dio el tiempo para abrir un boquete en la pared y salir corriendo, en un arranque de inteligencia poco común en él Horo Horo hizo bajar la temperatura del ambiente que hizo que la humedad se transformara en una espesa niebla que le cubrió la huída en el bosque. Len no pudo encontrarlo entre tanta niebla y lanzó sus ataques al azar, uno de ellos casi impacta contra Horo Horo. La voz de Len retumbó en todo el bosque.

_ JURO QUE TE ENCONTRARÉ, ASÍ TE ESCONDAS EN EL HUECO MÁS PROFUNDO DE LA TIERRA TE ENCONTRARÉ Y TE HARÉ PAGAR POR ESTA OFENSA.

Horo Horo corría y corría.

Ya era Viernes y Manta se iba, para Anna no existía otro pensamiento en su cabeza, Manta se iba. Después de la conversación del Jueves Anna se sintió mejor pero no pudo quitarse esa inquietud cada vez más grande que sentía y no la dejaba en paz. Llegó a la conclusión que si no era el remordimiento entonces sólo podía ser la muerte, Manta se iba a morir en su viaje, para comprobarlo consultó todos sus métodos para predecir el futuro: lectura de los palillos, cartas de tarot, las  tablas de adivinación entre otras, pero todas decían lo mismo sobre Manta:  buena salud y larga vida.

Ya anochecía cuando Manta llegó a la pensión para dar un último despido antes de su viaje, pero Yoh todavía corría sus treinta kilómetros y ya Anna se había rendido.

_ Hoy te vas.

_ Sí. Ya mis maletas están en el aeropuerto...voy a llamar un taxi.

Ambos se sentaron en el corredor del patio.

_ ¿Has visto que hay muchos afiches pegados en las paredes de esta manzana? Todas las calles están con unas fotos arrancadas.

Hubo un silencio después de eso.

_Yoh me dijo que estás como distraída últimamente.

Anna se indignó, era Manta la razón de su distracción e inquietud y todavía tenía el descaro de recriminarla  
_ ¡¡No es tu maldito asunto enano!!.

El bocinazo del taxi cortó el silencio y Manta sonrió.

_ He estado pensando y creo saber lo que te pasa.

Se levantó tranquilamente y caminó hacia la salida mientras Anna se levantaba furiosa.

_ ¡Manta! ¡¡Tú no sabes nada!!.  
_ Le dejé una nota a Yoh en la mesa. Adiós.

_ ¡¡Manta!!

Sin cambiar su sonrisa tranquila  se detuvo y se volvió para verla a Anna, ella quedó paralizada al ver su tranquilidad y por primera y única vez  la sacerdotisa Anna le tuvo miedo a Manta.  
_ Lo que pasa es que te has enamorado.

Anna sintió un choque eléctrico en su cuerpo y se quedó estática mientras Manta subía al taxi.

_ Nos vemos en una semana Anna. Me saludas a todos.

Y el taxi se fue.

A partir de ese momento Anna empezó a sentir la presencia de Manta en cualquier cosa que le despertara algún sentimiento de alegría, Manta en la brisa del viento, Manta en el brillo de las estrellas, Manta en la tibieza del agua de las aguas termales, Manta en todos lados y Manta para siempre. No recordó admitió que se había enamorado perdidamente de Manta.

(Lo continuaré)

Gracias, dejen su comentario.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 


	3. Descubriendo verdades

El autor dice: Gracias por leerme, básicamente este capítulo es una vuelta en círculo, la historia avanza sólo un poco pero no mucho, de todas maneras es el avance de algo más interesante. También he notado muchos errores en mi fic, quisiera disculparme por ellos, así que: Perdón.

Gracias a Shamanhoro, Karin Hitomi Kitzune (las respuestas a tus preguntas al final),  Sango Asakura, Keiko sk y a Kisuka, muchisimas gracias por leerme y dejarme "review".

Es bien raro hacer un fic donde Anna se enamora de Manta y Jun de Horo Horo, pero ahí está y lo voy a seguir.

En el anterior capítulo me quedé en que Horo Horo huía de un Len furioso y que Anna se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de Manta. Seguramente todos ya se han dado cuenta que fue el rayo rosa el que hizo toda esta confusión. Bueno, sigamos entonces

Descubriendo Verdades

" A veces la verdad nos hace libre, otras veces nos agarra a patadas" (Graffiti)   
  
  


Horo Horo huyó como no había huido en su vida, usó su tabla hasta que se le acabó su poder espiritual y entonces empezó a correr,  corrió tanto que sus piernas le empezaron a doler y siguió corriendo hasta que ya no sintió más dolor, estuvo corriendo cuando amaneció y hasta la tarde, sólo ahí se detuvo sin saber donde estaba y acampó.

Durmió todo un día, al despertar se puso a pensar en su situación y decidió volver a la ciudad para pedirle ayuda a Yoh con su problema, pero se había alejado mucho y había corrido tanto que apenas pudo caminar unos cuantos kilómetros, acampó, se refrescó en un riachuelo cercano y durmió toda la tarde, vestido y con su tabla en la mano en caso de una emergencia. Despertó en la madrugada del lunes sintiendo una mirada perturbadora y cautivante clavada en él, al levantar la cabeza (que descansaba sobre una muy suave almohada) se dio cuenta que ya no estaba echado en su bolsa de dormir sino sobre una enorme frazada blanca colocada sobre un suelo cubierto de pétalos de rosas, Kororo dormía en un pequeño cesto acolchonado con un sello en forma de mariposa en la cabeza, Horo Horo volvió a echarse y cubrió su cara con la almohada.

_ Maldita sea.

Junto a él estaba Jun sentada en el suelo, vistiendo su mismo vestido provocativo que usó unos días antes.

_ ¿Hace cuánto me encontraste?

_ Hace unos veinte minutos.

_ ¿Preparaste todo esto en veinte minutos y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta?.

Jun sonrió y le quitó la almohada de la cara.

_ ¿Y Li Bruce Long? 

_ No lo he visto desde el viernes.

_ ¡¿Y lo dices así, tan tranquila?!

_ Él ya no me importa, sólo me importas tú.

_ Quítale el sello a Kororo, por favor.

_ Pero...

_ Hazlo.

La mariposa de papel empezó a brillar y desapareció pero Kororo no despertó.

_ Tienes que llamarlo para que despierte.

_Lo sé.

Jun trató de aproximarse pero Horo Horo la detuvo, tomó la almohada y esta vez la colocó debajo de su nuca.

_ Buena almohada -dijo suspirando y otra vez se dirigió a Jun- ¿Cómo me encontraste?  
_ Con un hechizo de búsqueda, yo también tengo mis trucos.

_ ¿Hechizo? ¿Puedes hacer un hechizo en mí desde tan lejos?

_ Claro, no es tan difícil.

Horo Horo siguió mirando al cielo pensativo.

_ ...Hechizo...

Una suave brisa sopló y unas cuantas hojas se desprendieron de los árboles, Jun trató de aproximarse de nuevo pero él la detuvo con una señal de la mano.

_ ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Acaso no vino a buscarme?

_ Te preocupas demasiado, él no nos encontrará- dijo ella de forma seductora pero al ver que Horo Horo no reaccionaba insistió de otra manera- Estamos solos los dos en medio de este bosque, con la fragancia de los pétalos de rosas y el amanecer está pronto ¿No te parece romántico?.

Él la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ Muy romántico-dijo calmado-  Pero primero contesta mi pregunta.  
Cautivada por la sonrisa de Horo Horo, ella respondió.  
_ Mi hermano se quedó y me dio un discurso sobre el honor de la familia Tao y después te estuvo esperando por si volvías. Hice el hechizo y me escapé mientras él dormía. Tú te habías detenido cerca de una carretera y yo use un auto para llegar más rápido

_ Ya veo.  
Horo Horo levantó la mano con los dedos extendidos en una clara señal de "alto" deteniendo a Jun por tercera vez y con un susurro muy bajo (pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Jun escuche) dijo:

_Antes que nada te quiero contar un secreto...

La oscuridad empezó a irse a medida que los primeros rayos del sol salían por encimas de las colinas.

_...en realidad tu hermano.....

Otra vez una leve brisa sopló pero esta vez con más intensidad, algunas hojas cayeron de los árboles, los pájaros levantaron el vuelo y la sonrisa de Horo Horo se hizo nerviosa y desesperada.

_ ..te estaba vigilando porque ...¡¡¡él ya sabía que me ibas a encontrar!!!

Horo Horo rodó y dio un salto con agilidad felina sólo décimas de segundos antes que una sombra saltara de entres los árboles con la velocidad de un rayo y clavara una lanza en la almohada.

_ ¡¡Kororo, vamonos!!

_ ¡¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!!!

Horo Horo  se sintió perdido por un instante hasta que corrió, tan rápido como pudo, para escapar de aquella confusión, de los pétalos de rosas regados por el piso, las plumas de la almohada volando, la ira de Len, el amanecer romántico y los gritos de Jun.

_ ¡¡HERMANO, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!!.

Al llegar al riachuelo Horo Horo tuvo otro de esos arranques de astucia tan raros en él, saltando sobre el agua concentró toda su energía espiritual y golpeó el agua, hubo un tremendo burbujeo y las aguas saltaron, Horo Horo aprovechó para congelar el riachuelo que termino siendo un muy largo y alto muro de hielo.

_ ¡¡¡NO CREAS QUE ME DETENDRÁS CON ESO!!!- gritó Len saltando el muro.

_ ¡Es para tener a tu hermana lejos!

_ ¡¡MI HERMANA!! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI HERMANA??!!

_ FUE UN HECHIZO.  
_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

Horo Horo apenas pudo esquivar el ataque que apareció de la nada, para su suerte Li Bruce Long no había podido concentrarse lo suficiente en el ataque por lo enfurecido que estaba.

_ ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HECHIZAR A LA SEÑORITA JUN?!

Hubo un destello de luz producido por el ataque de Len, pero fue Li Bruce Long el afectado. El zombie fue derribado y un árbol estuvo a punto de caerle encima, Len pudo ayudarlo reduciendo el árbol a astillas.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Bruce Long se levantó rápidamente.

_ ¿Y Horo Horo?

Pero Horo Horo ya estaba muy lejos y una densa niebla cubría el bosque.

Le estuvieron siguiendo el paso todo el martes y el miércoles pero él siempre se las ingeniaba para escapar, sin embargo el miércoles por la noche mientras Li Bruce Long y Len cocinaban al calor de una fogata recibieron un mensaje de desafío.

_ No te preocupes- dijo Len, quien miraba el fuego- Lo atraparemos.

_ ¡¡¡Len Tao!!!- se escuchó el grito de Horo Horo hacer un eco lejano en las montañas-¡¡¡Te espero mañana junto al acantilado para que hablemos de tu hermana!!!

Bruce Long se levantó de un salto lleno de indignación pero Len siguió imperturbable mirando el fuego.  
_ Mañana buscarás un buen lugar para enterrar su cadáver.

El jueves por la mañana Horo Horo se sentó junto al enorme acantilado a ver el amanecer, a medida que el sol se proyectaba pudo sentir una presencia llena de rabia y tristeza que se aproximaba, Horo Horo ni siquiera se volcó para verlo.

_ ¿Dónde está Len?

Pero Li Bruce Long pareció no escucharlo.

_ No entiendo por qué hechizaste a la señorita Jun. 

_ Creo que estar tanto tiempo junto a los Tao te ha contagiado lo terco...¿Dónde está Len?!

_ ¿Fue por qué te enamoraste de ella?

_ ¿Qué? ¡No!...¡¿Dónde está Len?!

_ Entonces ¡¿ Por qué?!  ¡¿¿FUE POR QUE ODIAS A LOS ZOMBIE??!

Li Bruce Long atacó dando un enorme salto pero Horo Horo lo detuvo fácilmente, pero hubo otro ataque más que Horo Horo no se esperaba, aún así pudo esquivar las lanzas que salían del suelo.

_ ¡¡¡.Has ofendido a nueve generaciones de honor y tradición!!! Prepárate para recibir tu castigo.

Horo Horo negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿No podemos hablar cómo gente civilizada de vez en cuando?

_¡¡MUERE!!

La furia de Len hacía más difícil esquivar sus ataques, pero aparte Horo Horo tenía otros problemas.

_ ¿FUE POR QUÉ ODIAS A LA FAMILIA TAO?

_ NO! Y DÉJAME EN PAZ

Entraron en el bosque de nuevo y los árboles caían bajo la furia del joven Tao,  y mientras Len atacaba y Horo Horo esquivaba, Bruce Long insistía. Lanzó una patada voladora mientras gritaba.

_¡¡¿FUE POR QUE QUIERES QUEDARTE CON LA FORTUNA DE LOS TAO?!!

_ ¡NO MOLESTES!

Una fuerte avalancha cubrió a Li Bruce Long inmovilizándolo.

_ ¡Len! ¡Yo no hechicé a tu hermana!

La cuchilla de la lanza pasó por encima de su cabeza cortándole algunos cabellos.

_ No hay otra explicación para que ella se haya enamorado de un gusano como tú.  
_ Gracias-dijo Horo Horo con los ojos entrecerrados.- pero que ella esté bajo un hechizo no quiere decir que _yo _la haya hechizado. 

A sus espaldas estaba el acantilado de nuevo y en frente Len y su lanza y un poco más lejos estaba Li Bruce Long que apenas podía moverse pero seguía insistiendo.

_ ¿Fue por qué Len besó a Pilika el año pasado?

Hubo un silencio cortante y una brisa glacial empezó a sentirse en el ambiente.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?

Por primera vez desde la huída de Horo Horo, Len puso la lanza en una posición de defensa mientras murmuraba:

_ Zombie imbecil.

 Fue un ataque fuerte y directo que Len esquivó sin mayor dificultad, pero el ataque no iba dirigido al joven Tao sino al zombie, una vez  que estuvo congelado a excepción de la cabeza, Horo Horo pudo aproximarse a él a toda velocidad y crear una enorme muralla de hielo para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

_¡¡¡Sé muy bien como funciona eso de ser zombie!!!- dijo Horo Horo con mucha rabia mientras apretaba el cuello de Li Bruce Long- ¡¡¡Así que me vas a decir todo la verdad si no quieres irte de este mundo para siempre!!!.

Afuera Len trataba de romper el gigantesco muro, cuando finalmente lo consiguió ya era demasiado tarde, Horo Horo lo esperaba con su tabla en la mano.  
_ Así que besaste a mi hermana.

Len trató de no perder el control.

_ Y tú te quisiste aprovechar de la mía.

_ No es cierto, incluso yo fui el que te dije que tu hermana estaba tratando de seducirme Y TÚ NO ME CREÍSTE.

Y Len lo recordaba, de repente toda la rabia que sentía contra Horo Horo empezaba perder los argumentos.

_ Otra cosa, si yo estuve entrenando contigo casi todo el tiempo entonces dime en qué momento hubiera podido hacer un hechizo.

_ ¡¿Entonces cómo sabes que fue un hechizo?!

_ Escuché una vez que hay brujos que pueden hacer hechizos para enamorar a las mujeres. El día en que ella empezó a actuar raro vi como un rayo rosa volaba en el cielo y caía en la cabaña donde estaba tu hermana. ¡¡Li Bruce Long también lo vio!!!.  
Len miró al zombie que sonreía nerviosamente y tenía una gotita de sudor saliéndole de la nuca.

_ Y tú besaste a mi hermana- continuó Horo Horo- ¿Lo ves? Hablando nos enteramos de cosas muy interesantes.

_ ¡No me cambies el tema! ¡¿Porque alguien hubiera querido hechizar a mi hermana para que se enamore de ti?!

_ No lo sé – reconoció Horo Horo - Estaba pensando ir con Yoh y Anna para que nos ayuden con eso, quedarnos aquí a pelear no va ayudar en nada y menos con tu hermana siguiéndome. 

El joven Tao puso su lanza de nuevo en sentido amenazador.

_ Si vas a atacarme atácame de una vez, pero yo no hechicé a tu hermana y tú lo sabrías si lo pensaras un poco.

Len atacó pero detuvo la cuchilla a centímetros del cuello de Horo Horo que no se movió ni un milímetro, en realidad estaba muy enojado con él pero la lógica le dictaba que Horo Horo no pudo haber sido el responsable, además era cierto que él había tratado de advertirle, la rabia se le fue un poco.

_ Bueno, está bien, te creo...andando, vamos donde Yoh.

_ ¡Un momento ahí Len Tao! Primero me explicas cómo está eso de que besaste a mi hermana.

La brisa glacial empezó a soplar de nuevo, pero está vez más fría y más insistente y Len se puso nervioso.  
_ Bueno...Pilika y yo hablábamos...y...empezamos a discutir, porque yo le dije que era una chiquilla que no sabía nada del mundo y ella me dijo que el ignorante era yo y que estaba segura que yo ni siquiera había besado a nadie.

La brisa se convirtió en viento que empezó a silbar por el acantilado.

_ Y discutiendo llegamos a una apuesta, teníamos que demostrar que sabíamos besar para ver quien tenía la razón.

_ Y se besaron.

_ ¡Fue sólo una apuesta!

_ ¡¡Pero se besaron!!

_ ¡Sí!, pero fue sólo una apuesta!

Horo Horo miró al suelo y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

_ ¿Cómo fue?!

_ ¡¿Qué cosa?!

_ El beso.

Len se puso nervioso.

_ Pues.. fue un beso y ya...

_ ¡¿Fue un roce de labios o algo largo como en las películas?!

_ Bueno.. tú sabes que en las películas no lo muestran todo.

Horo Horo no entendió la respuesta hasta que tuvo una sospecha temible.

_ ¿Fue un beso con lengua?

Len no contestó.

_ Len Tao ¡¿Fue un beso con lengua?!  
La mente de Len lo traicionó y le hizo recordar el beso y todas las sensaciones que le provocaron. Al momento el joven Tao se puso rojo como un tomate.  
_ Oh qué bien, malnacido hijo de....

Horo Horo empezó a murmurar cosas y el viento se hizo tan frío que llegaba a los  huesos.

_ No es para que te enojes tanto.

_ No estoy enojado ¡¡¿¿ACASO ME VES ENOJADO??!!

El viento se convirtió en ventisca y en todo el bosque empezó a caer una fuerte tormenta de nieve como nunca se había visto antes, cerca de Len empezaron a caer enormes bloques de hielo, y se empezaron a formar grotescas figuras de hielo por todo el lugar, pero sólo duró poco tiempo.

_ ¡¡¡Primero que nada tenemos que solucionar este problema, después hablaremos de mi hermana y tu lengua!!!...libera a Li Bruce Long y nos vamos!.

Al acercarse al zombie todavía medio congelado Len le mostró una cara furiosa.

_Lo siento joven Len, creo que hablé de más.

Len cortó el hielo con su lanza.

_ Eres muy estúpido incluso para ser zombie.

La caminata fue larga y llena de discusiones, al llegar el viernes por la noche se dieron un descanso. Estaban muy cansados pero el silencio de la noche era tan intenso que no pudieron dormir, alguien tenía que decir algo.

_Así que...un rayo rosa.-dijo Len.

_Sí.- respondió Horo Horo en la oscuridad.

_¿Cómo estás tan seguro que fue un hechizo?

_ Esa misma noche tu hermana me empezó a mirar raro... además no hay otra explicación para que la gran Jun Tao se enamore de un gusano como yo

_ Oye, estaba enojado...Eso es todo.

_ No importa.

Callaron y el silencio volvió a ser intenso.

_ Llegaremos dentro de unos días-dijo Len finalmente- ¿Estás seguro que Anna nos podrá ayudar?  
_ Ella es sacerdotisa, de seguro sabrá qué hacer... Lo que me preocupa es que tu hermana nos encuentre.

_ Tengo estos- dijo Len mostrando unos sellos bastante grandes- sirven para evitar hechizos, le puse dos a tu tabla.

Al revisar su tabla Horo Horo sólo encontró un sello ya que el otro estaba carbonizado.

_ Uno se quemó.

_ Mi hermana debió haber tratado de usar un hechizo contigo, el sello funcionó y se quemó, sólo pueden ser usados una vez.

_ Pero tu hermana puede hacer varios hechizos.

_ Los hechizos también usan energía, tendrá que descansar y hasta que esté lista nosotros estaremos muy lejos por la mañana.

Horo Horo puso las manos debajo de la nuca y lanzó un suspiro de almohadas cómodas y amaneceres de bragas rojas, para Len fue un suspiro demasiado sospechoso.  
_ No estás pensando en mi hermana ¿o sí?

Horo Horo fue hallado en falta pero contraatacó.

_ ¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso tu estás pensando en la mía?!

Incluso en la oscuridad y en la distancia Horo Horo pudo saber que Len se había sonrojado porque el silencio se llenó de pena y recuerdos.

_ Si serás un infeliz de...

_ Oye! Ya te dije que lo del beso sólo fue...

_ No me importa!!... ¡¡¡En serio!!! Simplemente solucionemos este asunto y olvidémonos de la hermana del otro.

_ De acuerdo.

Y ambos callaron, estaban muy cansados, para Horo Horo especialmente de tan cansado que estaba el tiempo le era medio confuso.

_ ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó Horo Horo medio dormido.

_Viernes-dijo Len a punto de dormir.

En la pensión Asakura, Yoh trataba de dormir también, las piernas le temblaban, los brazos le dolían y sus músculos abdominales le ardían, pero no podía dormir porque ni siquiera el cansancio le había podido quitar las ideas de la cabeza.

Desde el lunes de la anterior semana los entrenamientos habían bajado de intensidad, originalmente eran ochocientos lagartijas, mil abdominales y cincuenta kilómetros pero fueron bajando poco a poco todos los días, pero lo preocupante para Yoh fue que desde el viernes de la anterior semana (el día que Manta viajó) los entrenamientos llegaron  a un nivel tan bajo que no parecía venir de la prometida del  Shaman.

Pero eso no era todo, en toda la semana Anna había estado con un comportamiento muy raro, con humor cambiante entre feliz, triste y de vez en cuando agresiva; pero más que todo variaba entre feliz, muy feliz, y triste, a pesar que ella trataba de disimularlo con su comportamiento frío y calculador que  siempre tuvo, sólo que ahora iba siendo menos frío y menos calculador y se convertía en algo más sentimental e impredeciblre.

Al principio Yoh atribuyó ese comportamiento a problemas propios de mujer. Pero después, cuando el nivel del entrenamiento había bajado demasiado, una sentimiento molesto le hizo pensar que ese comportamiento podía ser por razones sentimentales.

Pero Yoh no se alarmó en ese momento, porque tenía la seguridad absoluta de conocer los sentimientos de la sacerdotisa. Era en parte cierto, en algunas ocasiones Yoh había podido levantar la parte sentimental de Anna, aunque la mayoría de las veces fueron simples accidentes, una mirada maliciosa, el desliz de su mano que tocaba la de ella, un halago demasiado intenso y una vez hubo un tropiezo en donde terminaron cayendo Anna encima de Yoh con las caras a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. En estos y otros casos similares Anna se había mostrado perturbada y visiblemente sonrojada, para disimularlo ella adoptaba una muy fingida actitud de enojo, basado en eso Yoh llegó a la conclusión optimista de que Anna sentía algo por él y que lo llegaba a demostrar en cierto tipo de situaciones. "Ella siente algo por mí- había pensado Yoh- así que no creo que sea eso"

El viernes por la mañana el entrenamiento de Yoh no fue más que correr unos cuantos kilómetros, eso hizo que Yoh se preocupara aún más porque él  estaba seguro que el entrenamiento que Anna le daba era una forma en que ella mostraba interés en él.

Ya en la tarde Anna empezó a preparar un pastel y mientras juntaba los ingredientes tarareaba una canción alegre. Al ver esto, Yoh  tuvo otra vez ese sentimiento molesto que le decía que Anna estaba en asuntos sentimentales, para tranquilizarse a sí mismo decidió jugarse su suerte, se acercó a Anna haciéndose el distraído.

 _ Hola Anna ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_ Un pastel- respondió Anna que leía la receta del pastel de nuevo y ni siquiera volteó a verlo..

_ ¿Sabes, Anna? ...Te ves muy linda cuando te pones así de contenta- dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras suavemente colocaba su mano sobre la de Anna.

El corazón de Yoh parecía que iba a reventar dentro de su pecho; Anna, en cambio, no mostró ningún tipo de inquietud, retiró su mano del suave agarre que le estaba dando Yoh y siguió haciendo el pastel como si nada hubiera pasado.

Yoh quedó estupefacto y aturdido, salió de la pensión y empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro, más confundido y preocupado que antes. Se puso a esperar bajo el sol de las tres y media de la tarde, a que Anna viniera para darle las instrucciones de su entrenamiento, pero ella no iba. 

En realidad Anna pensaba en Manta. El viernes de la anterior semana Anna había tenido clavado en su mente un solo pensamiento, que Manta se iba. Ese viernes, exactamente una semana después, Anna tenía de nuevo otro pensamiento fijo en la mente, que Manta estaba volviendo.

Y la verdad era que Anna ya se había rendido ante el enamoramiento, incluso al principio ella misma se había cuestionado, no se explicaba por qué se había enamorado de Manta, o qué era lo que veía en él, aunque ella misma se estremecía al recordar la sumisión sin condiciones que Manta siempre mostraba y con la que hacía todas las cosas que se le mandaban, con una paciencia de hormiga, una vocación de santo y una obediencia de perro sin ilusiones, a medida que el tiempo pasaba Anna dejó de hacerse preguntas y se entregó totalmente al sentimiento: se había enamorado de Manta. Su sólo recuerdo le alegraba y el recuerdo de su ausencia hacían que ella estuviera triste o hasta un poco agresiva. "Pero hoy Manta vuelve" pensó Anna mientras se limpiaba las manos de la harina y tomaba el teléfono, marcó el número y  esperó, la espera no duró mucho, unos cuantos saludos de formalidad y la pregunta para esperar una respuesta.

_ El vuelo proveniente de Alemania llegará en cualquier minuto, señorita.

Anna colgó el teléfono y volvió al pastel, más contenta que nunca y sin más ansiedad, porque unos minutos después de la llamada ella sintió como una sensación vibrante, cálida y pura descendía del cielo y ponía los trenes de aterrizaje sobre su alma, y tuvo la certeza de que Manta había llegado.  
_ Damas y caballeros bienvenidos a Japón, esperamos que hayan tenido un vuelo agradable, la temperatura es de 29 grados y la hora actual es las dieciséis con cinco minutos. No se olviden de visitar a sus amigos porque puede ser que ahí encuentren al amor de sus vidas.  
Anna no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por su propio pensamiento, pero una voz conocida le sacó del trance.

_ Annita

_ Sí, dime.

_ ¿Y mi entrenamiento?- preguntó tímidamente Yoh.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, Yoh se llenó de un miedo atroz: Anna lo estaba mirando pero no lo estaba viendo, como si Yoh fuera invisible o como si él no existiera en lo absoluto.

_ Hazlo como tú quieras- dijo Anna y continuó con el pastel.

Yoh salió de la pensión y empezó, corrió setenta y cinco kilómetros, hizo mil quinientos lagartijas y perdió la cuenta de las abdominales cuando iba por la número dos mil ciento y algo, además lo hizo en un tiempo que cualquiera hubiera considerado imposible. Lo que Yoh quería era volver cansado hasta el extremo, sin otra cosa en mente que irse directo al futon y quedarse ahí una semana. Pero ni siquiera el cansancio que le produjo su entrenamiento a conciencia pudo quitarle el presentimiento de que Anna estaba sonriendo porque pensaba en otro hombre.  
Yoh extendió los brazos en su futon y trató de dormir, pero le costó mucho.

(Lo continuaré)

Respondiendo a las preguntas que me hizo Karin Hitomi Kitzune y Kisuka .

La pregunta era si iba a haber contenido Yaoi (que significa algo así como homosexual). Pues no, diseñé este fic sin contenido "yaoi" así que no va haber nada de yaoi en este fic. Espero sinceramente que la gente que esperaba que haya yaoi en este fic no se desilusionen demasiado y continúen leyéndome en los próximos capítulos.

El próximo capítulo las cosas darán un vuelco de tormenta .Ya verán, ya verán, ustedes sólo esperen al siguiente capítulo, no se arrepentirán.

Un avance: Manta visita a la pensión Asakura, Anna quiere confesa sus sentimientos, Horo Horo y Len están por descubrir al responsable y este Yoh....Mejor queda ahí el avance. Habrá cosas increíbles. Va a estar muy bueno, ¡¡¡no se lo pierdan!!!.


	4. Sospechas

El autor dice: Seré sincero, en realidad este capítulo no pudo ser todo lo que yo esperaba, en realidad tenía que ser un capítulo más largo y donde la historia daría un giro impresionante, pero me salió muy largo, así que lo dividí en dos. Esta es la primera parte, la segunda la tendré para la próxima semana. Este capítulo me salió poco humor, pero en fin, ahí está, y gracias a todos por leerme.

GRACIAS A SHAMANHORO, KARIN HITOMI KITZUNE,  SANGO ASAKURA, KEIKO SK, A KISUKA Y A XRIS. MUCHAS GRAAAAAACIAAAAAAAS.

Sospechas. 

"Confianza ni en mi camisa" 

(Melgarejo, dictador bruto, analfabeta y paranoico, murió asesinado hace más de un siglo)

Una llamada le hizo saber a Anna que Manta iba visitarlos recién la tarde del sábado y la sacerdotisa agradeció que hubiera sido Yoh el que contestó la llamada porque no estaba segura de poder contenerse al oír la voz de Manta.  
La sacerdotisa se relajó y pudo reflexionar en lo que Manta sentía por ella, ya que no era seguro que él comparta sus mismos sentimientos. Pero aún así  no se desanimó, "nada ganaré quedándome con la duda- pensó Anna- lo que será, será". 

Por la mañana del sábado Anna se lavó y cepilló su cabello cuidadosamente y en la tarde se maquilló con mucho esmero, el maquillaje era algo casi imperceptible, apenas detalles que no contrariaban con ningún color o forma de su belleza natural, para la tarde estaba lista y cuando Yoh la vio quedó embobado, Anna no había cambiado, era más ella misma que nunca y sin embargo había algunos detalles que la hacían ver más bella de lo que era. Los celos de Yoh volvieron a asaltarle la cabeza "No es justo- pensó Yoh- yo matándome en mi entrenamiento y mientras alguien quiere quitarme a mi Annita". Se engañaba, la verdad era que el entrenamiento agotador él mismo se lo había impuesto y que nadie quería quitarle a su Annita sino que ella se estaba alejando por cuenta propia. Empezó a pensar quién podría ser el que quería separarlos, entonces llegó Manta, trayendo obsequios de Alemania para sus amigos.

Yoh, en su infinito atolondramiento, no se dio cuenta de todas las pistas que ocurrían en ese momento, que Anna sacaba el pastel que ella había hecho con tanto esmero (y que Yoh tenía prohibido tocar) y lo colocaba en la mesa, tampoco se dio cuenta que servía la mejor porción para Manta, ni las miradas furtivas que la sacerdotisa le daba a su amigo, ni el leve sonrojo en el rostro de Anna cada vez que veía a Manta, ni las atenciones que le daba.  
Manta lo único que trataba era conversar con Yoh, pero él estaba distante y sólo respondía con pocas palabras y no hacía ningún comentario ni pregunta, además que él podía ver claramente que algo demasiado raro estaba pasando con Anna.  
_Espera –dijo Anna sonriendo, mientras agarraba una servilleta- tienes un poco de pastel en la mejilla, déjame que te lo quite.

_ No es para tanto.-respondió Manta riendo- puedo hacerlo yo sólo.

Manta alzó una servilleta pero Anna no le dio tiempo, acercó suavemente la servilleta y le limpió la cara. Manta se sintió aturdido por un momento al sentir la servilleta en su rostro y porque los dedos de Anna se movieron acariciantes por un instante. Yoh miró la escena mientras seguía pensando en quién podría ser el que trataba de alejar a Anna de él y de repente en un arranque de sensatez inconsciente empezó a aparecer en su mente la imagen de Anna y Manta comiendo helado mientras él se moría de cansancio y calor cumpliendo su entrenamiento. Se levantó y dijo seriamente:  
_ Me voy a entrenar.

Fue algo alarmante para Manta, sabía bien que Yoh debía tener graves problemas para comportarse tan serio y tan distante, así que también se levantó para averiguar que era lo que pasaba.  
_Espera, Yoh - dijo Manta mientras juntaba los platos apresuradamente.

_ Yo recojo los platos.

Manta no percibió el tono triste de Anna al decir esa frase y salió para encontrarse con Yoh, quien se encontraba haciendo ejercicios de respiración antes de empezar el entrenamiento. Al llegar con él no supo que decirle.

_ ¿Has visto?...hay un montón de fotos arrancadas en las paredes del barrio.

Pero Yoh no contestó.

_ Yoh ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Nada, tengo que entrenar.  
_ Pero hoy es sábado, Anna nunca te pone a entrenar el sábado por la tarde.  
Yoh le dio la espalda a Manta y respiró profundo.

_ Voy a entrenar por mi cuenta.  
_ ¡Pero tú nunca entrenas por tu cuenta!

Yoh cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes; por alguna razón que ni siquiera él podía comprender se encontraba de muy mal humor y Manta no estaba ayudando. Respiró profundamente nuevamente.  
_ ¡Pero hoy voy a entrenar por mi cuenta!

Y empezó a correr y giró en la esquina. 

_ Amidamaru.

_ ¿Sí, amo?.

_Ve a la pensión y vigila a Anna.

Fue la petición más extraña que Amidamaru había tenido hasta ahora.

_Sí, amo.

Así, la visita que Manta había previsto como una larga y agradable velada, se terminó en una hora, se despidió de Anna que no tuvo otro remedio que dejarlo ir bajo promesa de que volvería el domingo para darse un baño en las aguas termales. En realidad Manta no había podido soportar la frialdad de Yoh ni la candidez de Anna, que lo ponía muy nervioso.

Fue entonces que Anna llegó a una decisión drástica: si ella quería confesarle sus sentimientos a Manta sabía que tenía que ser de una manera que él no pudiera decirle que no.

Era la noche del domingo y Manta cumplió su promesa, al llegar a la pensión no habló mucho ni con Yoh ni con Anna, porque Yoh no se encontraba y porque quiso evitar a Anna, hasta ese momento él estaba seguro que la sacerdotisa se había enamorado de Yoh, pero había algo que no cuadraba bien.

Se estaba desvistiendo cuando un presentimiento inquietante le hizo dudar y se puso un bañador, dentro de las aguas termales Manta se relajó y dejó los problemas irse con el calor del agua y con la presencia extraña de alguien que entraba también al estanque  de las aguas termales donde él se encontraba.

Manta sintió de repente unos dedos suaves y delicados en sus hombres y antes que pudiera decir nada la presión en la espalda y en el espacio que separa el hombro del cuello. 

_ ¿¡Qué.. demoni...?!.. espera...qué..

Manta no dijo más, nunca en su vida le habían dado un masaje pero por un momento se sintió flotando en las nubes y no le importó en lo más mínimo la identidad de esa persona de suaves manos que lo hacía sentir tan bien. Pero Manta, analítico como siempre, trató de adivinar, obviamente era las manos de una mujer ( y por suerte estaba con su bañador) aunque no se le ocurrió quién podría entregarse a dar comodidades a gente sin que nadie se lo pida, subconscientemente se le ocurrió que era Tamao.

_ ¿Cuándo llegaste de visita?- preguntó Manta, estaba tan relajado que tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

El masaje se detuvo.

_ ¿Qué?

La voz fue reconocida, Manta abrió los ojos en asombro mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta y se encontraba con Anna.  
_ ¡¡Anna!!- casi gritó Manta.

Retrocedió, y a medida que retrocedía Anna avanzaba. Su espalda llegó contra la pared del estanque, estaba que acorralado.  
_ ¿Quién pensaste que era?- preguntó Anna, era evidente que estaba un poco enojada.

_ En nadie..en serio

El rostro de la sacerdotisa se suavizó, se aproximó a Manta que ya no podía retroceder más y sintió un sentimiento de desolación cuando vio que  Anna vestía un traje de baño de una sola pieza, totalmente negro, que se acomodaba perfectamente a su curvilínea figura.

_ ¡No está bien que un hombre y una mujer compartan el mismo estanque!

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque no!

Anna sonrió y Manta se dejó de formalismos.  
_ ¿Por qué me miras así?!!

_ ¿Así cómo?

_¡¡Así como me estás mirando!!

_ ¿No puedo?

_ No!  
Anna parecía divertida con la respuesta.  
_¿Y Por qué no? 

_ Porque....porque...

_ No deberías tenerme miedo.

_ Ya basta! No sé qué es lo que te pasa pero tú nunca te comportas así.

_ No hay que temerle a las cosas nuevas, por ejemplo ¿Has besado a una chica alguna vez?

Manta se quedó estático y su cara se cubrió de un rubor rojo.  
_ ¿Nunca?- preguntó Anna con el tono más seductor que Manta había escuchado en su vida- Bueno...creo que esta va a ser tu primera vez.

_ ¿¿Va...a ser??

Anna sumergió un poco más su cuerpo en el agua de modo que sus caras estuvieran a la misma altura, se acercó a Manta hasta tener la distancia correcta, se detuvo y empezó a acercar su rostro, más cerca, una ligera inclinación y cerró los ojos, Manta en cambio los abrió al máximo, sus ojos parecían como platos en su cara totalmente roja. Y en el momento exacto en el que el beso iba a consumarse, Anna se detuvo y se alejó hasta el otro extremo del estanque y volvió a recuperar su mirada fría con un ligero brillo de ira.  
_ Maldita sea.

Manta sólo escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse y la voz de Yoh.

_ Hola! ya llegué!.

Hubo un silencio mortal en el ambiente.

_No creo que un hombre y una mujer deban compartir el mismo estanque

_ Te mandé a comprar unas cosas Yoh Asakura.

_Ya volví.

_ Te fuiste hace cinco minutos.

_ Me apuré.  
_ ¡El almacén al que te mandé está a treinta calles de aquí!.

Anna estaba a punto de perder la paciencia pero Yoh no quitó la sonrisa.  
_ Me apuré mucho...Y bien, ya que están aquí, creo que yo también me meteré.

Yoh entró al estanque con zapatos, medias, pantalón y camiseta, ante la atónita mirada de Manta y la mirada llena de ira de Anna, y se puso a un lado del estanque, a su izquierda estaba Anna y en frente de él Manta, un verdadero triángulo conflictivo.

La sacerdotisa no dijo nada, simplemente salió del estanque, recogió su toalla y se cubrió con ella para librarse de la mirada de Yoh, que no dejaba de verla en ese traje de baño negro que le quedaba tan bien; Anna pasó por el lado de Manta, no se detuvo, ni siquiera redujo la velocidad, pero al pasar junto a él susurró levemente:

_ ¿Te gustó el masaje?

Manta volteó rápidamente pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la mirada penetrante que Anna le dedicó antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza, volvió a su posición normal y entonces notó que Yoh lo miraba de una manera fría, inflexible y acusatoria, a Manta le dio un tic en el ojo derecho . "No es posible –pensó Manta- Yo apenas pude escuchar lo que dijo Anna, Yoh no pudo haberla escuchado. ¡Es imposible que la haya escuchado!"  
El shaman se apoyó en la pared del estanque y se cruzó de brazos.

_ Así que...un masaje ¿eh?

Para Manta eso fue todo lo que podía manejar pero aún así trató de hallar una última solución, se forzó a sí mismo una sonrisa que le salió nerviosa, y dijo:

_ Últimamente Anna está muy amable.

_ Amable contigo! - respondió secamente Yoh.

Manta se dejó llevar por la desesperación.  
_ ¡¡¡¿Es que acaso todos se han vuelto locos?!!! ¡¡¡¿Y por qué me miras así?!!!

_ ¿Así cómo?!

_ ¡¡¡Así como me estás mirando!!! ¡¿Por qué?!

_ Oye, es buena pregunta. Ahora yo te haré una a ti ¡¡¿Por qué _mi _prometida estaba contigo en un estanque dándote un masaje?!!

_ ¡¡No lo sé!! ¡¡Quizás vino un espíritu maligno y los volvió a ti y a Anna totalmente locos!!  
Yoh se enfureció pero siguió con su mirada fija y acusatoria y su sonrisa evidentemente falsa,  pero su poder espiritual, debido a su ira, se elevó rápidamente lo que hizo que la temperatura del agua aumentara; Manta lo notó. 

_ ¡Ya basta de eso!

_ ¡¿De que?!

_ ¡De todo esto! ¡¡Estás aquí mirándome como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo y no tengo idea de qué!!  
Yoh borró la sonrisa pero no cambió la mirada, la temperatura del agua siguió aumentando, ya estaba desagradablemente elevada.

_ Mejor me voy.

_Sí. Mejor.

Estuvo el tiempo estricto para cambiarse, ponerse la mochila al hombro e irse. A la salida de la pensión Anna trató de decirle algo para detenerlo pero él no la dejó.  
_ ¡No, por favor!- le dijo a Anna antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo- Yo sólo...quiero irme.

Se fue. Anna lo estuvo observando mientras se iba, después subió la escaleras y entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con fuerza y el portazo sacudió la pensión hasta sus cimientos; Yoh, en el estanque, lo escuchó y miró hacia abajo, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había entrado al agua con toda su ropa puesta.

Al día siguiente Anna apenas le dirigió la palabra; sólo le habló lo estrictamente necesario y  para decirle que tenía que por la mañana iría a comprar ciertas cosas que necesitaba para un exorcismo. Yoh no dijo nada, pero ya había pensado en tomar precauciones.  
_ Ni te molestes en decirle a Amidamaru que me vigile- le dijo Anna- A mi nadie por qué vigilarme

Yoh se asustó, pero trató de conservar la calma.

_ Si le digo a Amidamaru que te vigile es para asegurarme que nada malo te pase. No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que algo terrible va a ocurrir.  
_ Como sea- dijo Anna con fastidio.

Y el silencio volvió.

  
Otra vez Anna no le dejó ningún entrenamiento a Yoh, y otra vez el joven shaman se impuso a sí mismo un entrenamiento estricto y riguroso, y otra vez Amidamaru recibió la orden de seguir a la sacerdotisa pero esta vez tomando con más cuidado.  
Al volver a la hora del entrenamiento Amidamaru fue el primero en recibirlo.

_ ¿Cuándo volvieron?

_ Hace media hora. 

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Estoy seguro que esta vez no me descubrió.

_ ¡¿Y Entonces?!

_ La señorita Anna no hizo nada fuera de lo ordinario, amo Yoh.

  
Yoh quedó pensativo y entró a la pensión, la mesa estaba servida y ya Anna estaba sentada. Reinó el silencio, Yoh comía animadamente pero Anna no, simplemente miraba con seriedad el tazón de arroz y revolvía la comida con los palillos.

_ La comida está deliciosa.-dijo Yoh con su clásica sonrisa- En serio, está muy rica.

Anna siguió mirando el tazón de arroz.

_ La hizo Manta.

La sonrisa se fue y repentinamente el arroz tenía sabor a ceniza.

_ Y la hizo para ti.- dijo Anna tratando de disimular todo el rencor que sentía.- Pensé que ibas a llegar temprano y te dejé una nota para que hagas la comida, pero al parecer Manta llegó primero, hizo la comida y te dejó esta nota.... Ahora con tu permiso, no tengo hambre.

Anna dejó el papel arrugado en la mesa antes de irse, Yoh miró el papel, era casi evidente que alguien muy enojado lo había arrugado en un arranque de rabia. No lo leyó, lo dobló y lo arrojó al cesto de basura.

Pasó la tarde tratando de encontrar algo que lo distraiga, iba a salir a un entrenamiento más duro cuando el teléfono sonó.

_Hola- dijo Yoh.

Pero nadie contestó.

_ Hola..¡Hola!

Yoh apretó el auricular con fuerza.

_ ¡Manta! ¡¿Para qué llamas?!

Hubo un momento más de silenció del otro lado de la línea.

_...Para hablar.

_ No hay de qué hablar.

_ Es Anna ¿verdad?

Esta vez fue Yoh el que se quedó callado.

_ Ella se ha portado muy raro, lo sé, pero no sé por qué te has enojado conmigo... Has sido mi mejor amigo y de repente pareciera que me odiaras. 

Yoh colgó el teléfono que no volvió a sonar más, fue a la cocina y sacó la nota de el cesto de basura, la puso en la mesa recién después de cinco minutos se decidió a leerla. Era una carta corta pero concisa y el complemento de la conversación telefónica. El joven Shaman se sintió devastado por un momento, se sentó en el corredor mirando al patio.  
_ Amidamaru.

El espíritu apareció en el acto.  
_ ¿Sí, amo Yoh?.

_ ¿Tú que crees? 

Amidamaru quedó callado.  
_ He tenido esta horrible sensación- continuó Yoh- Una sensación de que alguien quiere alejarme de Anna.

_ ¿Y usted cree que es el joven Manta?  
_ No...No él, no mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, quien sea menos él... Me porté muy mal con y ...no sé lo que me pasó.

El calor era sofocante y las cigarras cantaban a lo lejos.  
_ Por eso quiero disculparme con él. Y me preguntaba si podrías ir a su casa más tarde a invitarlo a venir aquí mañana.  
_ Lo haré con mucho gusto amo Yoh.

Y llegó el martes. Anna levantó a Yoh a las seis menos cuarto para que comiera el desayuno de las seis de la mañana en punto. Y con la frialdad de siempre le dijo que había estado flojeando mucho y para reponerlo tendría que correr setenta kilómetros además de las mil abdominales y quinientas lagartijas acostumbradas, y pobre de él si llegaba un segundo tarde. Yoh se sintió tan feliz que olvidó que Manta vendría de visita, se alistó para correr con el entusiasmo de un niño que va a visitar el zoológico. A las ocho y cinco salió a cumplir contento el entrenamiento irracional que había recibido porque después de todo venía de aquella Anna de siempre con sus órdenes irracionales y entrenamientos tortuosos.

A las nueve menos cuarto Anna le mandó un recado a Yoh para que haga unas compras, Amidamaru salió a darle el mensaje, feliz de que al final todo se haya solucionado. Anna, vio cuando Amidamaru salía de la pensión y sonrió con un brillo de malicia y astucia en sus ojos que sólo sus más allegados podían reconocer, su plan había funcionado a la perfección. A las nueve, puntual como siempre, llegó Manta.

 La felicidad de Yoh se esfumó a los cinco kilómetros, estaba alegre de que Anna (la Anna de siempre que él tanto adoraba) haya vuelto, pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Siguió corriendo por un tiempo más cuando Amidamaru lo alcanzó.  
_ Amo Yoh, la señorita Anna me pidió que le diera un mensaje.  
Para Yoh fue como si le hubiera caído un rayo (eléctrico) encima, recordó que Manta iba a ir a la pensión, y la imagen de Anna y Manta comiendo helado volvió a taladrarle la mente.  
Dio la vuelta y empezó a correr a toda velocidad presa de la rabia y el pánico, no le importó con cuanta gente chocó ni los destrozos que hizo en su desesperación, las flores del parque aplastadas, las huellas en el cemento fresco de una construcción, los techos en los autos sobre los que Yoh saltó para no perder el tiempo con el tráfico embotellado; lo único que le importaba era la velocidad para llegar a la pensión lo más antes posible. 

Al llegar no encontró a nadie,  sólo una nota con la letra de Anna: "Fui a hacer un exorcismo al templo Hitomi, mandé a Manta a hacer las compras, él va a hacer la comida cuando regrese".

Yoh se concentró pero no halló ni una sola presencia, la pensión estaba totalmente sola. Suspiró aliviado, "Fue sólo mi imaginación" pensó Yoh y se dispuso a volver a su entrenamiento, pero antes de salir subió por las escaleras sin ninguna razón en particular, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Anna y por pura inocencia la abrió.

Diez minutos antes Manta había llegado. Encontró la mesa levantada y los platos ya lavados y no encontró a nadie, sólo una nota sobre la mesa con la letra de Yoh: "Manta, salí a entrenar, no te preocupes, ya todo está bien. Anna quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó el domingo, pero está un poco enferma, búscala en su cuarto". Manta dejó la nota sobre la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de Anna, las letras de la nota empezaron a moverse y a reacomodarse.

El plan de Anna era simple, mandar a Yoh y Amidamaru bien lejos. En el remoto caso que Yoh volviera encontraría una nota que diría dónde estaba Anna y Manta; y un conjuro especial escondería sus presencias para que Yoh no sospechara de nada.

Manta camino por el silencioso pasillo y llegó a la puerta de el dormitorio, abrió y entró. Escuchó la voz de Anna en un susurro.

_ Cierra la puerta.

Cerró la puerta y se acerco pero sólo dio un paso y se detuvo. Ahí estaba ella, Anna, echada en su futon totalmente desnuda, apenas cubierta con una sabana blanca, mirándolo con  la mirada que ninguna mujer había visto a Manta antes.

_ Ven aquí.

Manta sabía que no debía ir, sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era salir corriendo y contárselo a quien más confianza le tuviera, pero paso a paso se acercó a Anna, mudo, atónito, sintiéndose náufrago en el mar de los misterios que la vida siempre le negó, seguro de que es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar. Quedó junto a Anna. La sacerdotisa se sentó sosteniendo la sábana blanca contra su pecho con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha empezó a desabrochar, uno a uno,  los tres botones de la camisa de Manta.

_Dime que me amas.

El primer botón suelto.

_ Por lo menos una vez.

El segundo botón suelto.

_Sólo quiero escucharlo viniendo de ti.   
El tercer botón suelto. Hizo a un lado la camisa primero del lado del hombro derecho y luego del lado del hombro izquierdo y la camisa cayó al suelo.  
_ Por favor...Sólo una vez.  
Manta llegó a la frontera de su existencia a un paso de los delirios que van más allá de la culpa y la muerte, su mente se hizo a un lado.

_ Yo...yo te....

Y la puerta se abrió.

Yoh miró la escena, su cara no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento intenso sino más bien una curiosidad tranquila. Manta volvió a la realidad con todo el pavor que su mejor amigo le provocaba.  
_ Yoh- dijo Manta- Esto no es lo que tú crees...Anna se sintió mal y se acostó y yo...la acompañaba y...y... me quité la camisa porque....porque hacía mucho...calor.

_ Ah bueno-dijo sin cambiar su cara neutral- Si es así entonces no hay problema.

Sin cambiar su mirada y sin un mínimo de inquietud Yoh se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Manta tuvo conciencia de lo que pudo haber ocurrido y volteó a ver a Anna, movió los labios como para decirle algo, un reproche, una pregunta, pedir  una explicación; pero un horrible estampido no se lo permitió; y de lo que antes fue una puerta sólo quedaron astillas quemadas, el humo se disperso rápidamente movido por el poder espiritual y  del otro lado del marco de la puerta y del humo que se dispersaba estaba Yoh Asakura con su espada en la mano y su mirada perdida en la ira.  
_ ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿SABES QUÉ, MANTA????!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NO TE CREO!!!!!. 

Todo ocurrió en un instante, Manta recogió su camisa y tomó una pequeña mesita de noche donde había un florero, la arrojó en contra de la ventana para romper el vidrio y tan rápido como pudo saltó a través de la ventana para caer en el alero del tejado, cuando Yoh llegó a la ventana Manta ya estaba bajando usando la tubería cómo escalera. 

Yoh corrió también, tumbó dos floreros que estaban en el pasillo, volteó la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono que había empezado a sonar unos segundos antes y volteó la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina y salió al patio como un rayo para interceptar a Manta que ya estaba llegando a la salida.   
Lo agarró del cuello como a un pollo y lo azotó contra el muro del patio, su cara no reflejaba otra cosa que no sea rabia y Manta pudo ver lo mucho que Yoh se parecía a Hao. 

_ ¡¡¡ME HICISTE CREER TODA ESA PATRAÑA DEL AMIGO PREOCUPADO!!! ¡¡¡PARA QUE ME DESCUIDARA Y TU PUDIERAS TRAICIONARME A GUSTO!!!

Manta, suspendido en el aire como estaba, tomó la mano de Yoh con ambas manos.  
_ Yoh... si me dejaras hablar verías que hay una explicación perfectamente lógica para todo esto.  
De la pensión salió corriendo Anna (ya vestida con su clásico vestido negro)

_ ¡Manta! ¡no te vayas! ¡Te amo! ¡¡Te amo más de lo que he amado a alguien en mi vida!!

Yoh y Manta miraron asombrados a Anna por un momento y luego se miraron el uno al otro nuevamente, sólo que ahora el rostro de Yoh lucía más furioso y más amenazador, y el rostro de Manta lucía una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita de sudor enorme.  
_ ¿Lo ves? Eso lo explica todo.  
Yoh levantó su espada. Manta, en un último arranque de temeridad extrema, se agarró de los brazos de Yoh,  dándose un impulso se balanceó en el aire y pateó a Yoh justo en la entrepierna, Yoh lanzó un gruñido y dejó a caer a Manta que rodó y se levantó a correr, Yoh se repuso del dolor y empezó a perseguirlo, espada en mano. Pero Anna no estaba dispuesta a permitirle hacer algo malo contra Manta.

_ ¡¡¡Yoh Asakura!!! ¡ABAJO!

Yoh sintió como una extraña fuerza surgía de su collar, lo tomaba deel cuello y lo azotaba de cara contra el pavimento.

_ Sabía que comprarme estos collares encantados me iban a traer problemas- dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el collar.

Corrió dos calles más pero no encontró a Manta, se quedó ahí, en la esquina con la espada en la mano comprendiendo que Manta ya había escapado.   
_¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó Yoh.

Lanzó un gran golpe con su espada al muro cubierto de fotos arrancadas de la esquina, después puso su espada al

hombro y se alejó caminando, el muro no parecía haber sufrido daños pero después de unos momentos se deshizo en

pedazos.

(lo continuaré)

¡UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS FANS DE INUYASHA!

En fin...Este capítulo está en función del siguiente, espero que me sigan leyendo para

entonces.  
GRACIAS

Y adiós, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Rayo Azul, Atardecer Rojo

El autor dice: ¿Por qué escribí este capítulo? No tengo idea. Pero si te queda algo de piedad después de leerlo entonces me vas a dejar un _review_. Digo esto porque creo que me pasé con esta historia. Bueno, eso lo dejo a consideración de ustedes.

Y ahora la columna de la gratitud a los que tuvieron misericordia con este pobre escritor:

SHAMANHORO, 

KARIN HITOMI KITZUNE, 

SANGO ASAKURA, 

KEIKO SK, 

KISUKA 

XRIS, 

GABE LOGAN,

ANNA-ANGEL2,

SOL HIMURA,

DITA 

Mi gratitud eterna por sus _reviews_.

GRAAAAAAAAAAACIAAAAAAAAAAAS:  
  


Y vamos al fic.

"Debés tener cuidado con lo que vas a buscar: se puede encontrar más de lo que se quiere, o peor, encontrar todo lo opuesto" ( Frase absurda de mi amigo Christian)

Rayo Azul, Atardecer Rojo..

Manta corrió en el sentido opuesto del camino regular que siempre tomaba. En cambio Yoh  lo había buscado equivocadamente por el camino que el pequeño estudiante siempre usaba para irse a su casa, fue un acto inconsciente de la costumbre lo que había salvado a Manta; eso y la tremenda velocidad de la huída. Corrió a su casa, entró poniéndole llave a la puerta principal y cerró todas las ventanas, ignorando el teléfono que repicaba y repicaba. Al final contestó porque el ruido lo estaba volviendo histérico.  
_ ¿Hola?

_ Manta- dijo Anna del otro lado de la línea- Por favor ven conmigo. Te necesito.  
_¡¡¡Tarada!!!- respondió  Manta, casi gritando- ¡¡Me voy a Alemania en el próximo vuelo que salga!!

Colgó el teléfono que empezó a sonar de nuevo casi inmediatamente y siguió sonando hasta que lo desconectó totalmente. Luego se dirigió al baño y subió hasta el lavamanos, se enjuagó la cara y se miró al espejo.

_ ¡¡Imbécil!!- le dijo al reflejo- ¡¡¿¿En qué diablos estabas pensando??!! Ahora Yoh está furioso y me va a matar.

Volvió a su cuarto y empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro, asustado e indeciso, finalmente sacó una maleta casi tan grande como él, la abrió y empezó a llenarla de ropa.

En la pensión, Anna estaba colgando el teléfono con fuerza después del noveno intento fallido de llamar a Manta, en el momento que llegó Yoh. Había vuelto lentamente, arrastrando los pies por las calles casi desiertas, había clavado su espada en el patio y había entrado silenciosamente sólo para encontrarse a Anna quien colgaba el teléfono desesperada. Ambos se miraron en un instante fugaz, luego la sacerdotisa puso en alto la mano y le mostró un sello amarillo con letras negras y una mirada llena de rabia, Yoh abrió los ojos en asombro.

_ Anna -  susurró Yoh.  
Y Anna se lanzó al ataque, en unos cuantos pasos estuvo frente a frente a Yoh y trató de pegarle el sello en la cabeza. Yoh agarró con fuerza la mano de la sacerdotisa antes de que el sello tocara su frente, con la otra mano Anna quiso darle una bofetada pero Yoh la detuvo también,  la sacerdotisa forcejeó inútilmente tratando de vencer los brazos de Yoh que la miraba desolado en su lucha inútil, lo empujó, Yoh trató de inmovilizarla pero perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron, Anna encima de Yoh, sus caras a unos centímetros de distancia, pero esta vez no hubo sonrojos, ni rostros apenados, ni actitudes de amantes inexpertos, esta vez era una batalla feroz, una lucha a muerte totalmente inútil porque Anna nunca podría ganarle a Yoh en fuerza y porque Yoh no podía ganarle a la tristeza que le provocaba ver la mirada llena de desprecio de Anna.

_Annita, por favor- dijo Yoh suplicante.  
Pero Anna no lo escuchó, siguió en su intento inútil de atacarlo lo que llevó al joven shaman al borde de la desesperación, la apartó bruscamente y se colocó encima de ella, le agarró las manos y las colocó contra el suelo por encima de la cabeza de la sacerdotisa y las juntó para aprisionarlas a la altura de las muñecas. Con una sola mano Yoh había inmovilizado a la sacerdotisa, con la otra le quitó el sello de las manos, lo leyó y luego la miró a los ojos con un gesto de tristeza.

_ Lo siento Anna.-dijo Yoh mientras acercaba lentamente, como si dudara,  el sello a la cabeza de su prometida.  
La sacerdotisa lanzó un gemido de desesperación mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Yoh, al ver que era algo inútil encaró a su prometido con una mirada de odio que le afectó profundamente. 

_¡Adelante entonces!-  dijo Anna con desprecio- ¡Al final tenías que ser tú el que me arruinara la vida! 

Yoh dudó un momento, fue su grave error, Anna aprovechó para darle un rodillazo a la altura de los riñones con la pierna que le quedaba libre. El dolor que Yoh sintió permitió a la sacerdotisa liberar una de sus manos, quitarle el sello en lo que dura un parpadeo y antes de que Yoh pudiera reaccionar Anna le pegó el sello en la frente. Eso fue todo. Yoh no pudo seguir sujetando a su prometida porque lo invadió un agotamiento relajante y su visión se fue llenando de una oscuridad pacífica y tranquilizadora, muy lentamente su fuerza fue cediendo, trató de apoyarse con su brazo derecho en el suelo pero fue inútil, su fuerza lo abandonó y  fue rendido por la oscuridad radiante y el  desconsuelo, cayó a lado de su prometida, en un casi-abrazo, esforzando todavía una palabra.

_A..A...Anni..ta.

Anna lo apartó y se levantó, se arregló la pañoleta que había quedado algo desacomodada, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Volvió con su rosario en la mano para encontrarse con Amidamaru que contemplaba espantado como su amo yacía en el suelo.

_ No te preocupes-dijo Anna mientras amarraba al espíritu con el rosario- Sólo está dormido.

Amidamaru no dijo nada, se dejó amarrar sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

A la tarde Anna trató de llamar un par de veces más a Manta sin ningún éxito y tuvo la seguridad que él se había ido a tierras muy lejanas, entonces usó un hechizo de localización, el hechizo gastaba mucha energía pero lo realizó sin ninguna dificultad. Encontró a Manta sentado en el banco de una plaza mirando a la gente pasar. Sin decir una sola palabra salió de la pensión para buscarlo.

Manta se había quedado con la maleta llena sin ningún lugar a donde ir, no tenía el suficiente dinero, tampoco nadie fuera de la ciudad con el que hubiera podido quedarse, sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios, estaba totalmente varado.   
Por la tarde, mitad por tristeza y mitad por miedo a que Yoh vaya a buscarlo su casa,  salió en una caminata sin rumbo y terminó en el banco de una plaza que hasta ese momento le era desconocida. Se quedó ahí un largo rato tratando de deducir cómo aquel embrollo fue posible. Y en el momento que menos se lo esperaba una voz tranquila le sacudió el mundo.

_No puedes irte.

Sentada en el otro extremo de la banca estaba Anna que lo miraba dentro de la triste serenidad de las enamoradas. Manta miró al suelo.

_ ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?

_ No puedes irte –repitió Anna- No puedes.

Manta se irritó bastante.

_ No eres nadie para decirme que puedo o que no puedo hacer.

_ ¿No entiendes que te amo? Te necesito...yo no podría vivir sin...

_ ¡Basta!  
_ Tú me ibas a decir que me amabas.  
_ Me trataste de seducir...En ese momento hubiera podido decirte cualquier cosa, sólo tenías que pedírmelo.

_ Manta...

Manta guardó silencio por un momento, respiró profundamente a la vez que reunía todo el valor necesario para mirar a Anna y decirle:  
_ Ya tengo novia...Y la amo.

Involuntariamente los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lágrima.  
_ Quién?

_ No te lo diré.  
_ Dime quién -insistió Anna conteniendo las lágrimas.  
Manta cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza.  
_Tamao.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la sacerdotisa pero ella se la limpió rápidamente, casi con rabia, con el dorso de la mano.  
_ No...No es cierto.  
_ Lo es.  
_¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No te enamoraste! ¡No de ella! ¡No de esa cretina!

_ Suficiente- dijo Manta fingiendo el rencor que nunca pudo tenerle a Anna- No dejaré que hables mal de ella.  
Vino el silencio y Manta no podía soportarlo, ni la mirada llena de lágrimas de Anna, ni el peso de su mala suerte que lo alejaba de sus amigos, a su mente vino una frase demasiado usada y demasiado trillada.  
_Podemos ser amigos.

Anna sonrió tristemente.  
_ Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga, quiero algo más.  
Un par de lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la sacerdotisa, pero esta vez ella no las detuvo. Manta se levantó y se dispuso a irse

_ Sin ti él mundo ya no me importa 

Manta se quedó quieto por un momento y ni volteó para decirle:  
_ No digas eso. Mejor vuelve con Yoh, él te debe estar esperando.

Siguió caminando sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, sintiendo las lágrimas de Anna quemarle la espalda.

En la pensión, Yoh se revolvía en la lucidez de sus sueños, sueños horrorosos que lo hacían estremecer: Anna siendo raptada por horrendos monstruos enanos y cabezones, Anna yéndose para no volver, Anna odiándolo, Anna en ningún lugar y Anna por nunca jamás. Fue un grito en el sueño, pero un quejido ahogado en la realidad, y su  energía espiritual elevada a niveles inconcebibles lo que hizo que el sello se desprendiera e Yoh despertara sobresaltado en el mismo lugar en el que Anna lo había dejado. Sólo se encontró con Amidamaru, quien estaba amarrado con el rosario.  
_ ¡¿Dónde está?!

_ En su cuarto. Volvió hace más de dos horas.

Se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde en la noche, recorrió los pasillos silenciosos y llegó a la puerta de Anna, pero no se atrevió a abrirla, simplemente apoyó su frente en la puerta para sentir más de cerca la presencia llena de tristeza de su prometida.

_ ¡Vete a tu cuarto, Yoh! –se escuchó de adentro de la habitación.  
Yoh obedeció, pero no por mucho, volvió resuelto para decir todo lo que tenía que decir. Tocó la puerta firmemente.  
_ ¡Déjame en paz!

_ ¡No, Anna! ¡No puedo!

_ ¡Te dije que te largaras!  
_¡Hay algo que tengo que decirte! 

_ ¡Vete de una vez!

_ ¡No lo haré!...no quiero apartarme de ti nunca... Porque yo..yo ...yo te..  
Lentamente abrió la puerta para decir la última palabra, pero la habitación estaba vacía excepto por los muebles, el futon, la lámpara y el brillante sello espiritual que soltaba la presencia de Anna y la voz de Anna.  
_ ¡No me molestes Yoh Asakura!  
Yoh deshizo en pedazos el sello del hechizo que imitaba a Anna, de unas cuantas zancadas  estaba con Amidamaru y empezó sacudirlo.

_ ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿No dijiste que Anna había vuelto???!!!!  
_ Sí, yo la vi, volvió y se fue a su cuarto.

El joven shaman comprendió todo y empezó a correr hacia la salida.  
_ ¡Amo Yoh, espéreme!.

Ya era tarde en la noche y Manta estaba descansando en su cama contemplando el techo. Un fuerte sentimiento de resignación terminó por invadirlo al final de la tarde, y simplemente volvió a su casa, comió una cena ligera y se echó en su cama a esperar que su mejor amigo viniera a cortarlo en dos.

Fue entonces que se escuchó un pequeño ruido en el vidrio de la ventana que daba a la calle, Manta lo ignoró pero el ruido se escuchó de nuevo, otra vez el silencio volvió hasta que una piedra rompió el vidrio. Manta se levantó asustado y fue a ver. Abrió la ventana de la calle y miró para abajo (porque su habitación era en el segundo piso) y entonces la vio: detrás de la reja, a unos cuatro metros y medio en la acera de la calle, estaba Anna, sosteniendo algún objeto que no se podía distinguir porque las luces de la calle estaban extrañamente apagadas. Manta aguzó la vista para poder ver mejor y entonces abrió los ojos en el máximo asombro que había tenido en su vida.  
Anna se dio cuenta de que él se había dado cuenta, pero no le importó, aún si no era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pero no se arrepintió, sostuvo el objeto que tenía en las manos en la posición correcta, sosteniéndolo con la mano izquierda y le impuso una fuerte dosis de energía espiritual, se quitó de encima el orgullo que le quedaba y empezó a cantar la triste y dulce melodía acompañada con los acordes de la guitarra que estaba flotando en el aire y tocándose sola.

_ _Abrázame_

_ y muérdeme   
Llévate contigo mis heridas   
Aviéntame _

_y__ déjame   
Mientras yo contemplo tu partida   
En la espera de que vuelvas y tal vez   
vuelvas por mi,   
y ya te vas_

_¿ qué me dirás?,   
dirás, que poco sabes tu decir   
  
Despídete, ya no estarás   
Al menos ten conmigo esa bondad   
Te extrañaré, no mentiré   
me duele que no estés y tú te vas _

_  
Amárrame_

_ y muérdeme   
Llévate contigo mis heridas   
Murmúrame y ládrame   
Grita hasta que ya no escuche nada   
Sólo ve como me quedo aquí esperando a que no estés   
En la espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mi   
En la espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mi_

Manta, desde la mitad de la canción había empezado a darse de cabezazos contra el marco de la ventana. Se dio unos tres o cuatro y comprendió que mentir y matar sus neuronas no iba a ayudar en nada, se sintió totalmente derrotado.  
_ Anna-dijo en tono de desconsuelo -  ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

Anna se miró, miró la guitarra  con la que había cantado, la tomó con ambas manos y la golpeó contra el suelo haciéndola pedazos, fueron dos golpes y la guitarra quedó hecha astillas.

_ ¡¡Tal vez!!... ¡¡Tal vez sí me volví loca!! ¡¡¿¿ Pero sabes algo??!! ¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡Porque te amo y algo así de hermoso no puede ser tan malo!!

Algunos perros empezaron a ladrar y algunas luces de las ventanas de las casas vecinas se encendieron. Manta suspiró rendido.

_ Anna, por favor.  
_ ¡Tú sabes que soy muy orgullosa! ¡¡Pero aquí me tienes: cantándote canciones bajo tu ventana!! ¡Sólo para que sepas que por ti soy capaz de dejar mi orgullo! ¡Que por ti soy capaz de todo! ¡de todo! ¡MENOS DE ACEPTAR QUE TE HAS ENAMORADO DE ESA CRETINA DE CABELLO ROSADO!

  
Manta se desesperó.

_ ¡¡Anna, no estoy enamorado de Tamao, nunca he tenido novia!! Sólo te lo dije para que te alejaras de mí. 

_ ¿Pero por qué?!

_ Eres la prometida de mi mejor amigo ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?!

Hubo un corto silencio después de eso.  
_ Pero Yoh ya no me importa.

_ Anna. Por favor no digas eso.

_ Es en serio.

Manta miró al cielo por un momento y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

_ Hablaremos el jueves. Iré a la pensión.  
_ No puedo esperar hasta el jueves...

_ Anna por favor- dijo Manta en tono suplicante- hablaremos el jueves, te lo prometo, tengo que terminar unos asuntos primero.. 

Anna aceptó de muy mala gana.  
_ Ven temprano.

_ De acuerdo.

El miércoles Anna despertó sola en la pensión, bien sabía que Yoh no estaba pero de todas maneras la vigilaba, por la tarde tuvo el presentimiento de que la visita de Manta sólo era una farsa, ya era la tarde cuando decidió que no valía la pena la espera, pero antes de que pudiera salir sintió la presencia de Yoh que entraba a la pensión sigilosamente y trataba de sorprenderla, cada vez la presencia se hacía más cercana y cuando Anna ya estaba saliendo al patio podía sentirla a unos cuántos pasos, se volteó rápidamente para encararlo.

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! 

Pero no había nadie, el patio solitario sin la espada clavada en el suelo, Anna siguió en guardia, segura de haber sentido la presencia de Yoh, de pronto sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por la espalda y la inmovilizaba.  
_ ¡Yoh, suéltame en este instante!

Pero Yoh no la soltó, la sujetó con un brazo y con el otro cargó el sello de energía espiritual.  
_ Nadie me va alejar de Manta, y mucho menos t

La sacerdotisa no pudo seguir hablando, el sello ya estaba pegado a su cabeza y el sueño confortante la invadió completamente.

  
Llegó el jueves, el sol salió y la ciudad se puso en movimiento, a las siete de la mañana, puntual como siempre, llegó Manta a la pensión. Lo que en realidad buscaba al decirle a Anna que la visitaría era ganar tiempo para conseguir una forma de irse de la ciudad, y si en realidad cumplió con el compromiso fue por tener una última esperanza de que todo se solucionara.

Yoh lo esperaba sentado en el corredor del patio, con la katana Harusame en su funda. Con el pulgar empujaba la espada y esta se deslizaba un poco para luego volver completamente a la funda con el ruido del metal deslizándose. Manta llegó, pero no entró. Ambos se miraron.

_ ¿Y Anna?  
_ Duerme.

Dormía, sin lugar a dudas, con un sello de energía espiritual en la cabeza, al que ya se le estaba acabando la energía..

_ ¿Puedo entrar?  
_ No. Ya no eres bienvenido aquí.

_ Ya veo ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Yoh empuñó su espada, pero no la desenvainó.

_ ¡Tú ya lo sabes!

_ La verdad no tengo ni idea.

Su amigo lo miró con una tranquilidad furiosa.  
_ Has arruinado mi vida-dijo Yoh dolorosamente- ¡En menos de una semana has deshecho todo por lo que he soñado!.

Manta miró a un lado, no quería verle la cara para darle la noticia.

_ He decidido irme de vacaciones, quizás mañana o esta noche, estaré tres meses en la playa y luego me iré a Alemania a empezar una carrera...Quizás...quizás nunca me vuelvas a ver.  
_ Mejor -dijo Yoh fríamente.

Los ojos de Manta se llenaron de lágrimas, se dio la vuelta totalmente.  
_ Pensé que eras mi amigo- le dijo Yoh sin el menor sentimiento en su voz.

_ Yo también- le respondió Manta mientras se alejaba.

  
Len, Horo Horo y Li Bruce Long llegaron a la tarde. Quedaron contemplativos mirando la pensión y escuchando la discusión a todo volumen de Yoh y Anna.

_ ¡¡No tenías derecho!! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

_ ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Él no puede venir aquí a cortejarte así como así!

_ ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Y él me rechazó sólo para no herirte!

Len y Horo Horo se miraron confundidos y mandaron a Bazon para que averiguara que era lo que pasaba.

_ ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Eres mi prometida!

_ ¡Que yo sea tu prometida no significa que estemos atados para toda la vida!  
Yoh quedó con miles de palabras y pensamientos atragantados, muchas cosas que decir y pocas formas de decirlo.

_ G..Ts...Nn..- trató de decir hasta que finalmente las palabras explotaron-¡¡¡¡Anna!!!! ¡¡¡¡Eso es exactamente lo que significa!!!! ¡¡¡Estamos ligados para toda la vida!!! ¡¡¡Tú siempre me lo decías!!!

_¡¡Pues ya no más!!

Hubo un corto silencio después de eso. Bazon sacó arrastrando por los aires a Amidamaru mientras la pelea continuaba. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta.

_ ¡Yo me encargaré de que el compromiso se rompa!

_ Explícanos qué rayos pasa aquí-  le dijo Len a Amidamaru.

_ ¡¡¡¿Vas a romper nuestro compromiso?! ¡¿ Sólo por ese..por ese...por ese.. DUENDE MALNACIDO?!!! 

_ ¡Sí, por él!

_ ¡¡¡Pues lo haces en vano!!! ¡¡¡Porque el enano cabezón se va y no lo volveremos a ver nunca!!!

Fueron dos segundos más de silencio y luego la bofetada que se escuchó hasta la calle.

_ Entonces olvídate de mí- dijo Anna en un tono normal pero frío- Mañana mismo me iré yo también..  
  
La explicación de Amidamaru fue corta pero completa. Después de escucharse la bofetada el espíritu del samurai volvió rápidamente junto a su amo. Len, Horo Horo y el zombie se alejaron.

_ Esto es demasiado coincidencia- dijo Horo Horo.- Seguro es otro hechizo.

_ Lo sé- contestó el chino.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

_ Primero tenemos que encontrar al que hizo todo esto, si nos involucramos perderemos mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Y qué sugieres?

_ No lo sé, primero consigamos algo de comer.  
_ Nadie como a las seis de la tarde.  
_ No hemos comido nada en dos días.

Llegaron a un parque y Horo Horo se echó sobre el césped.  
_ Ve tú. Yo estoy muy cansado.

Len lo insultó despacio, pero no tan despacio como para que no escuchara, y fue con el zombie a conseguir comida. Horo Horo extendió los brazos sobre el césped, se sentía agotado, "Con Anna bajo un hechizo estamos en doble problema y lo peor es que no tenemos ninguna pista",  derrotado por el agotamiento Horo Horo dejó de pensar por un momento y se quedó relajado viendo el verde de los árboles, el blanco de las nubes, el naranja del atardecer y en el momento que estaba más relajado pudo distinguir el azul metálico del nuevo rayo que cruzaba el cielo.

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es otro hechizo!

Se levantó de un salto y se subió a su tabla, empezó a volar tan rápido y tan alto como pudo para alcanzar el rayo. Al ver que era imposible alcanzarlo Horo Horo tuvo uno de sus tan poco comunes arranques de inteligencia, agarró su tabla en el aire y la lanzó hacia el rastro de energía que el rayo iba dejando, la tabla llegó al rastro y rápidamente volvió con Horo Horo que ya estaba a medio camino hacia el suelo,  pudo  remontarse a su  tabla antes de caer y aterrizar sano y salvo. Kororo, salió de la tabla algo mareado.  
_No te preocupes, a los espíritus no les afecta esta clase de hechizos.

Miró la tabla que brillaba con una intensidad azul, cerró los ojos y se concentró para percibir la energía del hechizo que había quedado impregnada y aún ver más allá, pudo sentir un poco la trayectoria por donde vino y la presencia de quien lo hizo se hacía presente mientras la energía atrapada en la tabla se iba lentamente. Horo Horo abrazó la tabla con fuerza para no perder el sensación y adentrarse más en la esencia de quien había hecho el hechizo. Se alarmó y soltó la tabla que chocó contra el suelo, miró al cielo en dirección donde había venido el rayo. Kororo lo miró curioso.  
_ No puede ser.  
  
Len y Li Bruce Long llegaron corriendo.

_ ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡¿Lo viste?!

Horo Horo estaba sentado en la acera de la calle mirando el cielo.

_ Vamos-insistió Len- apúrate.

_ ¿Ir? ¿adónde?!

El joven Tao sacó una especie de tablilla hexagonal de su mochila, la tablilla  empezó a brillar y disparó una intensa luz amarilla.

_ Si seguimos la luz llegaremos al origen del hechizo.

_ ¿Y?

_ ¿Cómo que _y_?

_  ¡¿Y?!  ¡¿Y qué rayos vas a hacer cuando llegues al origen del hechizo?!

_ ¡¡¿Tú que crees?! ¡¡Cuándo encuentre al culpable lo descuartizaré en mil pedazos!!.  
_ Entiendo

Horo Horo no dijo nada más, simplemente lo miró con un gesto de preocupación.  
_ Yo sé que eres fuerte pero no creo que te vaya a ser tan fácil

_ ¿Qué?

_ No sólo vi el hechizo, también lo sentí.

_ De qué hablas?

El ainu se levantó y sonrió.

_ Yo sé quién lo hizo.

Len sacó su lanza instintivamente.  
_ ¡¿Quién?!

_  No me lo creerías...   
_ ¡¡¡Dime quién!!!

_ Ya vas a ver. Pero puedo decirte esto: cuando lleguemos allá será la peor y la más dura pelea de nuestras vidas.

Len lo miró sorprendido, pero lentamente su cara cambió en su mirada cínica y su sonrisa sedienta de pelea.   
_ ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Horo Horo miró al cielo de nuevo.

_ Es en serio. Estamos yendo a una trampa segura. Y más vale que te prepares porque será una pelea muy dura.

_ ¡Entonces vamos!. Al parecer no es mucha distancia, podremos llegar en la mañana.  
_ ¿No sería más rápido en auto?- preguntó el zombie.

_ Supongo. ¿Pero de dónde sacaremos un auto?

Len sacó un teléfono celular de su mochila y lo encendió.

_ ¡¿Tienes un celular?!

_ Cállate. Voy a conseguir un auto de una de las compañías de mi familia.

Horo Horo miró como Len marcaba el número y se ponía el celular a la oreja, desconfiaba porque nunca había entendido a esos aparatos.  
_ ¿Tu hermana no nos irá a encontrar así?

Len gruñó y cortó la llamada.

_ Es cierto, seguramente tratará de hallarnos de esa forma.

_ La señorita Jun es muy inteligente.

Ambos miraron enojados al zombie.

_ Tendremos que ir a pie.

Len miró una vez más al celular.  
_ Esto es raro. Alguien me estuvo llamando.

_ ¿Jun?

_ No- dijo Len dudando- Este es el número de... Chocolove.

_ ¡¿Chocolove tiene celular?!

Chocolove había llegado por la mañana del jueves para una visita que ya había anunciado un mes antes, al mediodía iba ir a la pensión Asakura pero lo detuvo la enorme huída de todos los fantasmas de los alrededores que trataban de alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible por miedo a la ira de la sacerdotisa y a los celos del shaman. Dudó en ir, sabía que cuando los fantasmas se comportan así es porque Anna tenía uno de sus tan peligrosos ataques de rabia. Optó por ir en la tarde pero se desanimó, trató de llamar a Len por celular pero no consiguió ubicarlo.

Al atardecer llegó al cementerio y encontró a Manta sentado en la colina de la tumba de Amidamaru.

_ HOLA MANTA, ENANO CABEZ"N- dijo Chocolove mientras lo abrazaba.

_ Hola-dijo Manta en un tono muy serio.

_ ¡Oye! ¿Tú sabes lo que pasa en donde Yoh?

Manta le explicó como si se tratara de algo que pasara todos los días, aunque no le dijo sobre la escena de Anna en el estanque, ni de Anna desnuda en su cuarto, ni de Anna cantando bajo su ventana.

En la pensión, Yoh se había quedado sentado en el corredor que da al patio. La marca de la bofetada ya había desaparecido pero a Yoh ya no le importaba, quedó en silencio mirando a la calle y pensando en Anna, que se iba al día siguiente. Estuvo ahí un largo rato, luego se levantó, recogió su espada y la colocó de nuevo en su vaina.

_ Amidamaru.

El espíritu apareció instantáneamente.

_ Sí, amo.

_ Vamos.

_ ¿Adónde vamos, amo Yoh? 

_ A ver a Manta.

Amidamaru se espantó.

_ ¿Y por qué lleva la espada?

_ Las espadas sólo sirven para una cosa.  
_ ¡Pero amo Yoh...!

_ ¿Vienes o no?!

_ Pero amo- dijo el espíritu como último recurso- A estas alturas el joven Manta ya debe estar muy lejos

_ No lo creo. Él será muy inteligente pero también es predecible. 

Yoh empezó a caminar, Amidamaru dudó un poco pero lo siguió.

Manta ya había terminado de explicarle la situación a Chocolove, quien se puso un tanto histérico por la seriedad y tranquilidad con que lo decía.

_ ¡¡¿¿Pero entonces que sigues haciendo aquí??!! ¡Deberías irte de la ciudad ya mismo!!!

_ No quiero.  
_ ¡¡Pero Yoh te va a matar!!

Manta no dijo nada, simplemente señaló con la mano.

_ Supongo que sí. Ahí viene.

Y ahí venía Yoh Asakura con su katana Harusame en la mano, los fantasmas del cementerio corrieron en estampida al verlo, llegó al puente que conduce a la colina de la tumba de Amidamaru y lo cruzó tranquilamente. Chocolove se puso en guardia aunque sabía que no podría hacer mucho contra Yoh.  
El silencio se volvió asfixiante. Yoh y Manta se miraron fijamente, Chocolove estaba a un lado dudando en qué hacer.

_ Pensé que te ibas a ir de vacaciones.  
_ Cambié de opinión- dijo Manta con frialdad- Aquí me quedo.

Yoh apretó el puño enfurecido, la mano que sostenía la espada empezó a temblar de tanta rabia.

_ ¡¡Así que al final vas a mostrar los dientes, Manta Oyamada!! - dijo Yoh enfurecido.

_ Yo no soy tu perro - respondió Manta serio y tranquilo.

_ ¡¡Y si lo fueras serías un chihuahua!! – dijo animadamente Chocolove.

Yoh no lo soportó, desenvainó su espada y con ella le pinchó la nariz a Chocolove.

_ ¡No puej hombre! ¡Yo sólo quería aligerar el ambiente!

Yoh ignoró a Chocolove que saltaba de un lado para el otro agarrándose la nariz y terminó cayéndose por un costado de la colina.

_ ¡No vas a quitarme a Anna! 

_ No te puedo quitar algo que no es tuyo.

_ ¡Manta!.

_ Yo entiendo. No estás enojado por las cosas que ella me dijo a mí, sino por las cosas que no le dijiste a ella.  
Yoh lanzó el certero golpe con su katana, pero la hoja se detuvo a un centímetro antes de clavarse en el pecho de Manta.

_ Y lo peor es que esto pasó porque tú dejaste que pase.

La espada retrocedió lentamente en las temblorosas manos del shaman que terminó cayendo de rodillas mirando al suelo devastado por la tristeza.  
_ Es cierto...-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas- ¡Es cierto!...¡He estado enamorado de Anna desde hace mucho pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo! ¡La amo!...Y ahora se va...Se va de mi vida...

Dio un golpe al suelo y levantó la cara para mirar a su amigo que lo seguía mirando con su semblante serio.

_ Manta...¡tú sabes que esto no es normal!... ¡Tú sabes que algo raro está pasando con ella! ¡Ayúdame en esto por favor! ¡Ayúdame a recuperar a Anna! ¡Yo no podría vivir sin ella!... Y tú eres el único capaz de convencerla que se quede conmigo.

Manta miró los ojos tristes de su mejor amigo, el mejor de todo el mundo y le sonrió de la manera en que nunca había sonreído antes, respiró profundamente y sintió toda la magnificencia y el esplendor del ser invencible al momento de decirle:

_ No.

Yoh no entendió bien.

_ ¿Qué?  
_ No te ayudo... ¡Vaya! Tengo a una rubia espectacular dispuesta a complacerme en todas las formas posibles y tú quieres que _yo_ te ayude a recuperarla. Debes estar loco.

_ Pero...pero...

_ En el colegio tienes hasta club de admiradoras, no te cuesta nada conseguirte una novia, en cambio para mí esta puede ser mi única oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla.

_ ¡Pero a ti ni siquiera te gusta Anna!

_ No. Pero puedo divertirme con ella.

Yoh no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su poder se elevó enormemente pero Chocolove se interpuso antes de que atacara.

_ ¡Cálmate compadre!

_ ¡¡¡¡¿¿Que me calme?!!!!¡¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!! ¡¡¡ESTE INFELIZ ESTA DICIENDO QUE SE VA A APROVECHAR DE ANNA!!!  
_ ¡¿Pero no ves que lo está diciendo en broma!?

_ Lo digo en serio-dijo Manta.  
Chocolove se volteó desesperado para verlo.

_ Compadre. No me estás ayudando.

Yoh agarró a Chocolove por la nuca y lo lanzó con fuerza hacía afuera de la colina, luego fijó su atención en Manta, levantó su espada y lanzó su poder con tal fuerza y esplendor que ni siquiera en los tiempos de Hao se había visto igual. El ataque se perdió en el horizonte, Yoh apuntó con su espada a Manta.  
_ ¡¡¡NO CREAS QUE ES TAN FACIL!!! - rugió Yoh- ¡¡¡ESTO ES UN INSULTO A MI APELLIDO Y A MI HONOR!!! ¡Y ESO SOLO PUEDE LIMPIARSE CON SANGRE! ¡MAÑANA! ¡AL ATARDECER! ¡EN EL TEMPLO HITOMI! ¡TE RETO A UN DUELO!

Envainó su espada furiosamente.  
_ Y te recuerdo que estos duelos son a muerte.  
Manta ni siquiera levantó una ceja, siguió con su actitud serie e imperturbable.  
_ Ahí estaré.

Yoh se dio la vuelta y se alejó, su poder espiritual todavía lo rodeaba con un aura ardiente que era visible a simple vista y que podría dar terror hasta a los más insensibles shamanes.

_ Ten por seguro que ahí estaré.

El sol del atardecer se puso de un rojo intenso.

(lo continuaré)

¡¡¿¿ANNA CANTANDOLE A MANTA??!! ¡¡¡¡ME PASÉ DE LA RAYA!!!!  A ver si mis lectores (la gente a la que adoro) me dejan _review_después de eso. La canción se llama "Aviéntame " y la canta el grupo mexicano _Café Tacuba._ En fin: GRACIAS POR LEERME.

Próximo capítulo: El final, el duelo, el culpable, todo. Dejá tu _review_ pero no dejés de leer el próximo capítulo. Y hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Viernes y Verdades Parte 1

El autor dice: Mis amados lectores, perdón por la tardanza, este capítulo fue  muy largo pero ya lo terminé. Me gusta los finales felices en los fics, para eso sólo puede haber 2 posibilidades: Que Anna que se quede con Yoh y la otra posibilidad , que Anna se quede con Manta.  Pues bien, despejen sus dudas en el capítulo final.

Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes, pero esas partes serán publicadas el mismo día. 

Al final del fic hay dos notas muy importantes que quisiera que ustedes lean para entender mejor el fic. Digo esto porque yo ya sé que habrá quienes no les va a gustar el final. Dirán: "Yo no quería que termine así" o "Ese final no es justo" y otras cosas, por eso puse las dos notas al final. No digo más porque sería adelantar. 

Ah! Otra cosa! Recuerden que estos dos capítulos que subí hoy son el mismo capítulo dividido hoy.

Gracias a todos los piadosos con este pobre escritor,   por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios. Responderé a los _reviews_hoy.

  
ShamanHoro: Camarada, muchísimas gracias por ser el primero. Espero que me estés leyendo hoy.

Karin Hitomi Kitzune: Tus preguntas asesinas me forzaron a esforzarme con tu fic. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y estoy contento como mono en trapecio porque te haya gustado. Extrañé tus preguntas en el quinto capítulo. Espero que me leás en los capitulos finales, mi asesina preguntona caminá sobre mi tumba las veces que querrás. Después de esto sin embargo no va a haber ninguna otra duda. Todo se resuelve AHORA!

Sango Asakura Kinomiya::Un beso y un abrazo. Estoy feliz porque te gustó mi fic. Espero que te gusten los capítulos finales, las cosas se ponen más locas.

Keiko-sk: Sí, Anna se enamoró de Manta, cosa rara ¿no? Me alegro que me hayas leído.

Kisuka:   Espero que esto te guste. ¡¡¡Gracias por leerme y por favor no dejés de hacerlo!!!

Xris: Tus felicitaciones me llenan de orgullo. Ya no más espera, el capítulo final está aquí.Gracias!!!

  
Dita: Yoh celoso te pareció bonito?.  Esperá a ver este capítulo. Y si creías que era bizarro ver a Anna cantando…Gracias por leerme y no todos los hombres somos como Manta…Bueno, sí somos, pero esa es parte de nuestro encanto. Dejame más reviews!!!

Sol Himura: Me alegro que te haya gustado este fic. Me pone recontento. No soy tan malo así que lo continué. ¿te gustó ver a Yoh celoso? (O_o)

Gabe_Logan: No más suspenso! El capítulo final está aquí! Gracias por leerme.

Anna- Angel: ¿te negás a AnnaxManta? ¿Por qué? ¿no harían bonita pareja un genio tamaño compacto y una sacerdotisa? ¿Es mejor AnnaxYoh? Averigualo en este capítulo. No me dejés de leer por favor.

Leny: Me encanta que te haya encantado. Están fuera de personaje, pero eso lo hace más interesante. Gracias por el review.

Anna la sacerdotisa: No sé si vayan a quitar el hechizo. Tenés que averiguarlo. ¿no soportás ver a Anna y Manta juntos? ¿Por qué?! Gracias por el review!! Y espero que te guste este capi final. 

Zala Black: Sí. Es de 100 años de soledad y está en oposición con "Anna en ningún lugar y Anna por nunca jamás". Pero no sólo eso. También está "es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar" que es una canción de Diego Torrez y otras cosas como "oscuridad radiante" "la triste serenidad de las enamoradas" y otras cosas que me inspiraron en su momento, no es plagio, a mi me gusta decir que son homenajes y me alegro que lo hayas notado.

Yunni: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Podrías entrar al club de fans de "Yoh celoso". A muchos les gustó esa parte.

Anna Asakura: El doctor me ha dicho que mejor es tener mi cabeza en su lugar. Por eso seguí con este fic. Gracias por el review y bajá la espada por favor.

Merak: Espero que mi tardanza no haya disminuido tu interés. Perdoname por favor!! Aquí el capítulo final!!! Gracias por leerme!!! 

Yuma: Aquí está la continuación. Es que soy un irresponsable. Gracias por leerme.

Los agradecimientos siempre me quedan cortos. GRACIAS POR LEERME. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAAAAAAS. VAMOS AL FIC.

Viernes y Verdades (Parte 1)

"Hay cosas que es mejor no creerlas, pero yo sigo parado firme, todavía necesita tontos como yo" (Libertad, así se llamaba)

Al principio Len no se tomó en serio lo que dijo Horo Horo. Fue en la noche del viernes antes de preparar la cena, al verlo haciendo ejercicios de meditación para aumentar su poder, cuando empezó a preocuparse. Si el ainu estaba tratando de elevar su poder espiritual entonces era motivo de preocupación.

_ Dime quién es- terminó diciendo Len.

No le contestó, simplemente lo miró con cara un tanto enojada y se levantó.

_ Voy a meditar donde no  molesten.  
_ No hay nadie más fuerte que nosotros. A menos que los hechizos los hubiera hecho Yoh.

_ Ojalá hubiera sido Yoh!... Me voy a meditar. Vuelvo en una hora, tú vigila la sopa.

Horo Horo se fue. Len miró un momento la sopa, el fuego ni siquiera estaba encendido.

_ Enciende el fuego y vigila la sopa -le dijo a Li bruce Long- Yo también tengo que tener mi poder espiritual listo.

_¿Usted lo cree necesario?

_ Horo Horo no es un gusano tan débil. Si él se preocupa por algo será, es mejor estar listo.

Len también fue a meditar para poder encontrar la mejor forma de elevar su poder espiritual al máximo y librar la batalla espectacular que Horo Horo le había asegurado que habría. Estuvo una hora meditando, intranquilo por la incertidumbre.  
_ ¿Quién podría ser tan fuerte?  
_ Estoy seguro que usted podrá manejarlo, señorito-dijo Bazon.

_ Mejor volvamos, tengo hambre.

Y volvieron, en el camino se encontraron a Horo Horo, llegaron a su campamento y se encontraron con Li Bruce Long que parecía estar de un extraño buen humor.  
_ ¿Y la sopa?

_ Lista.

Se sentaron alrededor del fuego y se pusieron a comer sin decir palabra. Pero todos los presentes, vivos, muertos o zombies, sabían que el silencio era un equilibrio que merecía ser roto.

_ El último hechizo que vimos, era diferente, ya no era rosa sino azul. Además que lo lanzó tiempo después del primer hechizo. ¿Y por qué no le dijimos nada a Yoh? Nos hubiera ayudado  
_ Porque entonces Yoh nos hubiera pedido que la ayudemos con Anna, hubiéramos perdido tiempo, mi hermana nos hubiera encontrado y con Anna y Jun en contra de nosotros, mejor lo hacemos nosotros.  
_ Sí.  
_ Dijiste que lo lanzó tiempo después del primer hechizo.¿Cuál crees que sea su plan? 

_ No lo sé.

_ Pero si quiere venganza entonces debe tener algo preparado.

Horo Horo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Len, tomó una cucharada más de sopa.

_ Pierdes tu tiempo Len. No te diré quién lo hizo. Tú sólo espera.

El silencio volvió por otros cinco minutos hasta que Len también perdió la paciencia.

_ ¡¿Por qué?!

_ ¿Por qué _qu_?

_ ¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién fue?!

_ Porque....

_ ¡¡¿Por qué?!!  
_ Porque podrías asustarte.

Más del silencio, Len tomó rápidamente su sopa y se sirvió furiosamente otra ración sin  poder ocultar su enojo. Miró fijamente a Horo Horo lleno de indignación.

_ ¡¡¡Len Tao no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie!!!

_ Entonces Len Tao no debería preguntar tanto sobre el hechizo– dijo Horo Horo mientras se servía otra ración de sopa- Compramos una olla para hacer sólo una sopa, qué desperdicio.

_ ¡¡No me cambies el tema!!

_ Da igual que lo sepas o no.

_ ¡¡¡Es cierto!!! ¡¡¡Cuando lo encuentre sentirá toda la furia de los Tao desatada!!!

_ Para hacerlo tendrás que pelear mucho, mucho, mucho y muy fuerte.  
Ni siquiera Horo Horo supo porque había repetido lo mismo tres veces. Miró a Li Bruce Long fijamente y se dio cuenta del extraño buen humor del zombie.  
_ Pues no creo que sea para tanto- dijo Li Bruce Long- quizás las cosas se solucionen por sí mismas.  
Hubo un misterioso silencio después de eso. Horo Horo miró su tazón y luego de una cucharada se dio cuenta de que había un sabor bastante extraño en la noche y en la sopa.

_ Len....Vigilaste la sopa mientras yo me fui ¿verdad?.

_ Le dije a Li Bruce Long que lo hiciera.  
Los vivos miraron la olla, los muertos se pusieron nerviosos al sentir el nerviosismo y el zombie no se dio cuenta de nada.  
_ Lo digo porque la señorita Jun es una mujer muy capaz- continuó Li Bruce Long- y yo creo que ella puede darse cuenta y librarse de un simple hechizo por voluntad propia.

_ Ni siquiera Anna se ha dado cuenta!  
_ Bueno, quizás la señorita Jun pudo hacerlo- dijo el zombie.

Un silencio demasiado tenso estuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal.

_ Maldita sea.  
_ Jun estuvo aquí ¡¡¿no es así?!! –dijo Len desesperado.

Li Bruce Long asintió con la cabeza, bastante orgulloso.

_ Maldita sea  
_ Y habló contigo ¡¡¡¿verdad?!!!

_ Sí-dijo el zombie, más orgulloso todavía.

_ Maldita, maldita, maldita sea.

_ ¡¡Y seguramente te dijo que ya no estaba enamorada de Horo Horo!!.  
_ Ella misma me lo dijo.

Horo Horo empezó a reírse.

_ Maldita... sea-dijo entre risas.  
_ ¡¡¡Y seguramente no te pudiste dar cuenta que te estaba mintiendo!!! ¡¡¡Y tampoco te diste cuenta que ella sólo quería distraerte mientras le ponía algo a la sopa!!! ¡¡¡ERES EL MUERTO MÁS IDIOTA QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!!!

_Y Jun ya lo sabía – dijo el ainu riendo.

_ ¡¡No es para que te rías!!

Pero Horo Horo siguió riendo, extendió los brazos y elevó la cabeza sin dejar de reír mientras veía las ciento diecisiete maripositas de papel que bajaban revoloteando del cielo y se posaban sobre Kororo, Bazon y Li Bruce Long, quienes no pudieron hacer mucho porque eran demasiadas para poder enfrentarlas. El ainu volvió a la seriedad por un instante y trató de levantarse al igual que Len, pero no pudieron, sintieron el cuerpo pesado como una piedra y cayeron al suelo, trataron de levantarse pero sintieron los brazos débiles y delicados como la seda y todo alrededor empezó a ponerse confuso. Horo Horo empezó a reírse de nuevo.

_Tu hermana....es muy lista.

- Si ...te atreves a tocarla...yo voy a ...voy a...  
Len cayó inconsciente ante de terminar la oración, Horo Horo todavía pudo quedarse despierto un momento más, sintiendo una mirada penetrante y perturbadora que se le iba acercando.

Despertó en la madrugada del viernes, cuando se quito el atontamiento del  sueño recién se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la misma frazada blanca en la que había estado días antes.

_ Al fin despertaste.- le dijo una voz femenina.    
El ainu trató de mover la cabeza pero no pudo, estaba demasiado relajado y un cosquilleo muy adormecedor lo inundaba cada vez que trataba de moverse.

_ ¿Qué me has hecho?

_ Le puse una pócima especial a la sopa, tu chi circula de una manera diferente, en este momento estás demasiado relajado para poder moverte.

_ En otras palabras: me drogaste!.

_ No es una droga. Tu mente está consciente, sólo que tu cuerpo siente las cosas diferentes...Digamos: más placenteras.  
Jun se arrodilló junto a  Horo Horo  y empezó a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la camiseta. Para el ainu era una tortura, cada caricia, cada cosquilleo, cada sensación era una tentación cada vez más fuerte hacía una delicia que se suponía que debía evitar.

_ ¿Ahora entiendes?

_ Detente- suplicó.

Pero ella no se detuvo.  
_ Detente por favor.

Se vio una luz intensa en el cielo, pero tan lejana que no merecía la pena preocuparse por ella, aún así Jun detuvo las caricias y Horo Horo pudo relajarse, pero no pudo relajarse mucho.

_ Es tu hermano.  
_ Lo sé. Debe estar peleando con los zombies que le envié, pero no te preocupes, no nos encontrará.  
_ El no quiere que estemos juntos. Si me atrevo a tocarte el va a...va a...  
_ ¿Qué va a hacer?.

_ No sé...se quedó en "_voy a"_.

_ Tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver.  
_ ¡Es tú hermano!  
_ Y tú el hombre que amo.  
_ ¡¡¿Qué hay de tu familia?!! ¡!¿Qué hay de nosecuántas generaciones de honor y tradición?¡¡

_ Después de esta noche nuestras familias te parecerán un recuerdo.  
_ ¿Y si te dijera que sólo estás hechizada para enamorarte de mí?

_ Diría que estás loco. Yo soy Jun Tao, nadie me podría hacer eso..  
_ Eres toda una Tao. Demasiado orgullosa para pensar que es vulnerable.

_ Si fuera orgullosa no me hubiera rebajado a suplicarte.  
_ Tú no me has suplicado nada.  
_ ¿Y si lo hago ahora?  
_ ¡¡No te atrevas!!

Pero Jun fue inflexible, sus manos se metieron debajo de la camiseta del ainu y empezaron las expertas caricias que le iban quitando la resistencia a Horo Horo. 

_Detente- le dijo Horo Horo con la voz a punto de quebrarse.  
Pero ella sólo acercó su cara hasta quedar a centímetros del cuello del ainu.  
_ Por favor- dijo Jun en la súplica más tenaz que se haya visto.

_ ¡No!

Empezó a darle besos instintivos en el cuello.

_ Por favor- dijo entre besos.  
_ N..No.

Los besos subieron. Cuello, mentón, mejilla y se dirigieron, centímetro a centímetro, hacia la oreja.  
_ Por favor.

El cosquilleo que Horo Horo sintió en la oreja fue indescriptible y lo dejó al borde del desamparo. "¡¡Es su lengua!!-pensó Horo Horo- ¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¡Es su lengua!!"

_....No

Fue su última defensa y Jun lo sabía. Se acercó a su cara para darle el último ataque de súplica y tentación y el beso que sellaría para siempre sus vidas, pero Horo Horo tuvo un instante más de conciencia pero no recordó el hechizo sino la desesperación de saber que ya estaba rendido ante esa mujer que tenía encima, elevó su energía espiritual al máximo y liberando su energía pudo liberarse del conjuro de Jun, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, tomó a Jun por los hombros y la apartó, la empujó contra el suelo y esta vez se puso sobre ella, de rodillas pero todavía sosteniéndola  por los hombros.  
_ ¡¡¿Esto es lo que querías?!! ¡¡Pues me libré de tu pócima!!. Ya no puedes hacerme nada.  
Jun trató de apartar los brazos de Horo Horo de sus hombros pero fue inútil.  
_ Ya basta, te he dicho que ya no puedes hacerme nada.- dijo Horo Horo, su voz temblaba.

Como única respuesta Jun le sonrió de forma seductora, y su mirada fue más cautivante que nunca porque ya no quería tener a Horo Horo bajo su control sino entregarse totalmente a su iniciativa.

_ Es cierto. Te he tratado de seducir y me rechazaste. Te he suplicado y tú te has negado. Nunca podré dominarte. Me has vencido y lo acepto.

Horo Horo sintió un rayo eléctrico recorrerle el cuerpo y supo que ese era el último y más fuerte intento de seducción de Jun.

_ No creas...que podrás engañarme así.

_ Es la verdad. Me estoy entregando totalmente a ti. Estoy a tu total merced, tú eres el que decide.

Las manos del ainu empezaron a temblar y su voluntad de negarse a Jun (si es que alguna vez la tuvo realmente) se fue desvaneciendo.

_ Ahora ten piedad de mí ...y quítate la camiseta. 

Ya no quedaba más. Horo Horo obedeció y se quitó la camiseta. "Quizás, yo pueda ser feliz con esto, pero después tendría que pelear contra Len para que no deshaga el hechizo. Tendría que  encargarme de que el hechizo sea permanente pero creo que eso sería lo más fácil",  Horo Horo no quiso pensar más, Jun ya había empezado a acariciarle el pecho, pasando por los hombres con una pequeña escala en los bíceps de los brazos para pasar a los pectorales del torso. Se inclinó para sellar con un beso ardiente todas las decisiones y para olvidarse de todos los líos y rayos rosas y azules que alguna vez cruzaron el cielo y que se hacían una lucecita distante en el recuerdo. Jun sólo cerró los ojos al tener el rostro de Horo Horo a apenas unos centímetros de distancia y entreabrió los labios para recibir el tan anhelado beso y en el momento más sublime de la madrugada y la culminación de toda espera, sólo sintió un suave beso en la mejilla.

_ Eres maravillosa- le susurró Horo Horo al oído- Pero tengo que ir a deshacer unos hechizos.

Saltó a un lado y elevó todo su poder espiritual para despertar a Kororo donde quiera que estuviera y se lanzó a correr , el pequeño espíritu  lo alcanzó cargando su tabla en la espalda, empezó a volar sobre la tabla mientras dejaba obstáculos de hielo para que Jun no lo siguiera.

Trató de ubicarse, pero no pudo, fue cuando sintió muy distante la ira desatada de Len y voló lo más rápido posible hacia él. Llegó para encontrarse con docenas y docenas de zombies derrotados esparcidos en el suelo.  
_ Me pude escapar- dijo Horo Horo.

Len lo miró, agachó la cabeza hasta que una sombra siniestra le cubrió la mirada, apretó los puños y los dientes con una increíble fuerza.  
_ Más vale que te cubras con algo antes que te mate.

Horo Horo levantó la tabla para disimular las marcas en el cuello, afortunadamente Li Bruce Long apareció con el equipaje, se puso una camiseta y desvió el tema.

_ ¿Y? 

_ Nos hemos desviado mucho, si nos apuramos llegaremos al anochecer..  
Primero lo hicieron a paso apurado, después trotaron, después corrieron, cada quien con su motivo, Len por rabia, Horo Horo por desesperación, Li Bruce Long por celos, Bazon por lealtad y Kororo porque no tenía otro remedio. Se cansaron, discutieron, descansaron, se tranquilizaron, se desesperaron de nuevo, volvieron a correr, no comieron y a la entrada del atardecer llegaron.

_ Es la montaña de los cuatro recintos. Se supone que es una caverna con cuatro espacios a los que llaman recintos

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Se dice que el cuarto recinto da poderes mágicos. En estas últimas semanas vieron a alguien entrar y salir pero sin dejarse ver. La última vez que entró fue esta tarde pero nadie lo vio de cerca, al parecer sabe eludir bien a los fantasmas.

_ Y qué más?

_ Los fantasmas también me dijeron que vieron salir dos rayos rosas hace tres semanas y un rayo azul el día de ayer.

_ Es a quien buscamos.  
_ Andando entonces.

Llegaron a la falda de la montaña y se detuvieron, se quedaron observando la oscuridad impenetrable.  
_ ¡¡¡VENIMOS POR TI!!!- gritó Len.

Sólo el eco de su voz le respondió.

Iban a entrar cuando sintieron un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y Horo Horo sintió el peso de una mirada cautivante y perturbadora que podía verlo sin mirarlo. Todos volcaron para ver un punto en la lejanía en medio del bosque que los rodeaba,  
_ Es Jun –dijo Len en un susurro casi inaudible- y está furiosa.  
_ ¿Qué haremos?!

Len recuperó su frialdad en un instante.

_ Alguien tiene que ir a detenerla. No podemos dejar que intervenga, podría causarnos muchos problemas.  
Horo Horo y Len se miraron por unos segundos y luego al mismo tiempo miraron a Li Bruce Long. El zombie seguía mirando tristemente hacía donde se sentía la presencia de Jun hasta que se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando.

_ ¡¿Qué me miran?!

_ Li Bruce Long... Irás y detendrás a mi hermana. 

_ ¡¿¿QUE??! NO!! ¡¡¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!!! .

_ No grites y obedece.  
_ ¡¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ YO??!!!

Horo Horo lo miró con una lástima sincera.  
_ Porque nosotros somos los más fuertes, deja que nos encarguemos de esto.- le dijo el ainu- No te estamos pidiendo que la lastimes, sólo detenla un tiempo.

Len agarró al zombie por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a sacudirlo.  
_ Y POR ULTIMO PORQUE YO TE LO ORDENO ZOMBIE ESTUPIDO:

Luego lo arrojó contra el suelo fuertemente.  
_ ¡¡¡Escúchame bien!!! ¡¡¡¡Si quieres que mi hermana te vuelva a querer entonces iras a detenerla!!!!

Todos quedaron callados y sorprendidos.  
_Amo Len- murmuró Li Bruce Long.

_ Señorito- murmuró Bazon.

_ YA ME ESCUCHASTE... ¡¡¡¡AHORA VE!!!!!

El zombie se levantó, aún sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

_ Sí.

Y se puso en marcha.

  
Len y Horo Horo volvieron a mirar la oscuridad de la entrada, pero Horo Horo no le puso atención porque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse. Len se enfureció.

_ ¡¡¿Crees que es divertido aceptar que mi hermana es novia de un muerto?!!

_ _Casi _novia-  corrigió Horo Horo riendo un poco- pero eso tú ya lo sabías.

Repentinamente el ainu volvió a ponerse serio.  
_ Len.  
_¡¿Qué quieres?!

_ Tú besaste a mi hermana en la fiesta de año nuevo que tuvimos en la casa de Yoh ¿verdad?

Len se sonrojó un poco al recordarlo.  
_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Al volver a la aldea ella se puso muy rara, como quinceañera enamorada...Estoy seguro...que el beso que le diste fue el primero que ella tuvo en su vida y estoy muy contento que haya sido contigo...Porque sé que eres una persona de buen corazón...aunque trates de ocultarlo

_¡¡¡¿A qué viene todo eso?!!!

_ Sólo quería que lo supieras ...y que supieras también que no importa que es lo que pase, tú eres mi mejor amigo en la vida.

_ Hablas como si te fueras a morir!

Horo Horo se encogió de hombros como diciendo _tal vez_.

_ ¡Tú no eres un cobarde! ¡¿A quién le tienes tanto miedo?!

_ No es miedo...es resignación.

El ainu empezó a caminar con paso decidido hacía dentro de la caverna.

_ Esas son las decisiones que tomamos.  
Len tardó unos segundos pero lo siguió apuradamente hasta que estuvieron juntos.  
_ Tarado -le dijo- recuerda que estás con el gran Len Tao, así que aunque seas un gusano temeroso yo podré encargarme de encargarme de este sujeto y tú podrás seguir viviendo tu cobardía..  
Horo Horo se rió un poco. Ambos siguieron avanzando mientras la oscuridad los envolvía, el ainu se sintió desorientado por un momento.

_ ¿Qué día es hoy?

_ Viernes.

Era el atardecer del viernes, como el viernes en el que Len descubrió a su hermana con Horo Horo en la cama y el viernes en el que Horo Horo corrió por su vida, como el viernes en el que Anna se encontró a sí misma enamorada de Manta, el  mismo viernes en el que Manta se fue de viaje a Alemania y como el viernes en el que volvió de su viaje, también era el viernes en el que Yoh se disponía a cumplir su duelo a muerte con su mejor amigo.

_ Sí, hoy es viernes.

La oscuridad los envolvió completamente. Ambos hicieron brillar su posesión de objetos para que les alumbrara y siguieron avanzando.

   
En el ruta que iba a las montaña de las cuatro cavernas, Jun Tao se detenía ante la imponente presencia de Li Bruce Long que se interpuso en su camino.  
_ Señorita Jun, usted no puede continuar.

_ Quítate.  
_ No puedo.

En el templo Hitomi se encontraba un shaman solitario, era Yoh Asakura, quien esperaba mirando el atardecer que comenzaba y pensando en Anna. Todavía podía verla en la cocina preparando un poco de comida para su viaje, todavía oía sus palabras, podía ver el pasillo que da al patio, con las maletas listas esperando cerca de la salida.

Una hora antes Yoh había entrado a la pensión con la katana Harusame en su mano, vestido con el atuendo negro similar al que Anna alguna vez le hizo, se dirigió a la cocina y se quedó en la puerta viendo a su prometida, ella lo encaró con una fría mirada, él sólo le dedicó una triste sonrisa. Anna apretó instintivamente el rosario con el que tenía amarrado a Amidamaru y se puso en guardia, pero Yoh no dejó de sonreír.

_ No trates de detenerme. Me iré y lo sabes.

Yoh sólo trató de poner una sonrisa más sincera.

_ Me gustaría ...que me recordaras así...sonriendo...Aún si me estoy muriendo por dentro, es como quisiera que me recordaras... Tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de que te vas aunque yo ya te estoy extrañando desde ahora.

Se dio la vuelta mirando el pasillo que da a la salida pero las imágenes se hicieron borrosas por las lágrimas que querían salir.  
_ Pero nunca te dejaré en las manos de alguien que sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti. Eso nunca...Aunque me termines odiando..

Yoh empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

_ Espero que algún día lo comprendas y me recuerdes así: sonriendo y preocupándome por ti.

Fueron dos segundos y Anna se dio cuenta de lo que Yoh quería decir.  
_ ¡¡¡No te atrevas!!!

Salió apresuradamente de la cocina, caminó con furia por los pasillos, pasando por las maletas que la estaban esperando cerca de la salida, Yoh ya estaba en el patio, ella fue directo a alcanzarlo pero no pudo salir por la puerta porque chocó con una energía invisible que la empujó hacía atrás. Anna supo de inmediato de que se trataba.  
_ ¡Una barrera espiritual!

En vano trató de vencer la barrera, era un poder que no cedía, una fuerza que no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Yoh no volteó a verla, siguió caminando hacía la calle.  
_ ¡¡Si tocas a Manta jamás te lo perdonaré!! ¡¡¿Me escuchas Yoh Asakura?!! ¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ! 

Yoh salió a la calle, se encaminó al templo Hitomi. 

  
En el templo Hitomi se encontraba un shaman solitario, era Yoh Asakura, quien esperaba mirando el atardecer que comenzaba y pensando en Anna. Todavía podía verla en la cocina preparando un poco de comida para su viaje, todavía oía sus palabras, cada vez más afiladas, cada vez más dolorosas.

(Fin de la primera Parte. ¡¡Para la segunda parte ve al siguiente capítulo!!)


	7. Viernes y verdades Parte 2

(Esta es la segunda parte.)

Viernes y verdades ( Parte 2)

En la montaña de las cuatro cavernas Len y Horo Horo avanzaban alumbrados por el brillo de sus armas, un sonido agudo y repetitivo los asustó.

_ Mi celular.

_ ¡¡Pues contesta!!

Len se puso el celular a la oreja.

 _ ¡¿Hola?!...Chocolove...¡¿Qué quieres?!...¡¡¿Qué?!!..¡¿Cuándo?!...entiendo...Ahora escúchame...sí, escu...¡¡¡Callate y escucha!!!...quédate tranquilo, yo me encargo de todo...No te preocupes...sí...adiós.

Horo Horo lo miró confusamente.  
_ Yoh se puso como loco y lo retó a un duelo.  
_ ¡¿A quién?!

_ A Manta  
_ ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es duelo, es asesinato.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio.

_ ¿Crees que Manta vaya al duelo?

_ Cómo crees?! A estas alturas ya debe estar escondido en otro país.

_ Pero si Yoh lo encuentra....  
_ Estamos hablando de Manta, él es inteligente, no va a dejarse hallar.

Siguieron avanzando.  
_ Me olvidé decirte: Dicen que la cadena está embrujada.

De las paredes se empezaron a escuchar susurros que se convirtieron en voces macabras que lanzaban advertencias tétricas..  
_ ¡¡Váyanse!!. ¡¡Váyanse!!. Largo de aquí. Van a morir. 

Len y Horo Horo se miraron un tanto fastidiados y siguieron.  
_ Voces estúpidas- dijo Len.  
Las voces callaron un rato.  
_  ¡¡¡¡Maldito chino del demonio!!!...digo...eh....¡¡¡Más adelante está su muerte.!!! JA JA JA JA.

La caverna se amplió en el primer recinto, el techo se hizo altísimo y las paredes quedaron lejos.  
_ Avancemos.  
Y avanzaron, pero sintieron, de repente, que algo les cortaba el paso. 

_ ¡¡AHORA CONTEMPLEN!!- dijeron las voces- ¡¡EL EJERCITO DEL TORMENTO!!

Del suelo empezaron a levantarse docenas de esqueletos dispuestos a atacarlos, la visión horrorosa podría haber espantado a cualquiera de no ser porque los esqueletos eran la cosa más ridícula que se haya visto, todos tembleques, apenas podían mantenerse en  pie. Len suspiró irritado, su lanza empezó a brillar con más intensidad y empezó a abrirse paso entre los esqueletos, por cada golpe que daba diez esqueletos salían volando despedazados por los aires.  
_ Apúrate- dijo Horo Horo- no tenemos todo el día.

La lanza  brilló con más intensidad y Len lanzó un poder sencillo que dejó a todos los esqueletos destruidos.

_ ¡¡¿Esqueletos?!!- dijo Len muy alto para que las voces escucharan-¡¡Qué patético!!

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego una bola de lodo lanzada desde la oscuridad contra su cara. Len se limpió con la mano murmurando groserías en chino.

_ Sigamos.

Y siguieron. Más adelante la caverna volvía a tener el tamaño normal, Len y Horo Horo caminaron decididos en medio de las advertencias de las siniestras voces.  
_ Váyanse...Largo de aquí...No se atrevan a seguir....¡¡Que se vayan!! ¡¡¿Acaso están sordos?!!... ¡¡¡Qué gente más desconsiderada!!!

Llegaron al segundo recinto, mucho más alto y espacioso que el primero. 

_ ¡¡AHORA SUCUMBAN!!- gritaron las voces- ¡¡ANTE LOS VAMPIROS DEL TORMENTO!!

Miles de chillidos empezaron a escucharse y una cantidad enorme de vampiros empezó a revolotear y a chocarse contra los shamanes

_ ¡¡Qué idiotez!!-dijo Len mientras trataba de espantarlos con la mano como si fueran moscas.  
Horo Horo, que los espantaba con la tabla, agarró a uno y lo examinó de cerca.

_ ¡Estos ni siquiera son vampiros, son murciélagos!

_ ¡¡¿Cuál es la diferencia?!!

_ Pues que los vampiros chupan la sangre y los murciélagos comen fruta o insectos.  
Len llegó al límite de su paciencia:

_ ¡¡Me importa un comino si son vampiros o perros con alas!! ¡¡¡Deshazte de ellos ahora!!!

_ Está bien...pero qué impaciente!

_ ¡¡AHORA!!

Una brisa fría sopló y dentro del recinto empezó a nevar, los murciélagos quedaron agotados por el peso de la nieve y quedaron regados por el piso.

_ Pobres murcielaguitos.

_ ¡¡¡Esta es la cosa más patética a la que me he enfrentado en mi vida!!!  
Como toda respuesta Len recibió otra bola de lodo lanzada desde la oscuridad que fue a estrellarse en su cara. Se limpió más enojado que nunca.

_ ¿Estás bien?  
_ ¡¡¡¿ACASO CREES QUE VAN A VENCERME CON LODO?!!!

_ Pues...pudo entrarte al ojo.  
Len estuvo a punto de estrangular a Horo Horo, pero se contuvo, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse.

_ Continuemos.

Y continuaron. La caverna volvió a reducirse pero ahora era un poco más amplia y mucho más tenebrosa y las voces siniestras hacían eco en las paredes.

_ Ya...váyanse por favor... en esta cueva no hay nada interesante... Eh vamos ¡¡¿Que no somos amigos?!!

Llegaron al tercer recinto que era el más alto y espacioso de todos.  
_ ¡¡¡AHORA MUERAN BAJOS LAS PIEDRAS DEL TORMENTO!!!- gritaron las voces.

El techo empezó a retumbar y varias piedras enormes empezaron a caer sobre los shamanes.  
_ ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser del tormento?- preguntó Horo Horo a la vez que lanzaba rayos que hielos que congelaban a las rocas con tal frío que se deshacían antes de llegar a ellos. 

Len por su parte lanzaba poderes sencillos que destruían las piedras. Por un momento parecía que todo había acabado pero del techo se escuchó un ruido atronador, Len y Horo Horo miraron para arriba para ver una piedra del tamaño de un camión precipitarse sobre ellos. Len lanzó un poder enorme.  
_ ¡¡¡Cuchilla dorada!!!  
La roca quedó hecha polvo.

_ Qué idiotez- murmuró Len sacudiéndose el polvo.

Un extraño ruido volvió a escucharse del techo El chino y el ainu miraron para arriba nuevamente para ver una masa viscosa caerles encima. Horo Horo sólo tuvo tiempo para cubrirse con su tabla. Pero Len que no tenía nada con que cubrirse  tuvo que soportar la enorme cantidad de lodo que le cayó encima.

_ ¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!!- gritó Len- ¡¡¡MUÉSTRENSE AHORA!!!

 Del suelo salieron docenas de brazos fantasmagóricos con bolas de lodo en las manos y empezaron a lanzarlas en contra de los shamanes. Horo Horo creó un escudo de hielo, pero Len, que no tenía esas habilidades, recibió varias bolas de lodo, especialmente en la cara. Eso fue todo lo soportable.  
_ ¡¡¡¡CUCHILLA DORADA!!!!  
Len clavó su lanza y del suelo aparecieron miles de cuchillas que deshicieron los brazos y llenaron el recinto de luz. Al fondo se pudo  un par de sombras que saltaron picadas por las cuchillas.  
_ ¡¡¡AHÍ ESTAN!!!  
Se lanzó al ataque. En toda la caverna empezó a escucharse los gritos.  
_ ¡¡NO!!  POR FAVOR...PERDONANOS ¡¡¡SOLO ERA BROMA!!!

Horo Horo negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando en dirección al último recinto. La oscuridad volvió a rodearlo y las voces y los ataques de Len quedaron atrás.

_ ¡¡¡Bueno!!!- dijo casi gritando- ¡¡¡Esto se acaba ahora!!!  
Sólo el eco de las paredes le respondieron.  
_ ¡¡¡¿ Por qué lanzaste los hechizos?!!! 

Silencio.

_¡¡¡ No sabes en todos los líos que nos has metido!!!

Más silencio

_ ¡¡¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!!!

Del final de la caverna una luz verde intensa empezó a brillar y un hechizo fue directo contra Horo Horo. Pero el ainu estaba listo, en su tabla todavía estaba pegado un sello para evitar hechizos que le había regalado Len. El rayo verde golpeó contra la tabla y el sello lo absorbió, deshaciendo el hechizo.

_ ¡¡¿QUÉ ME IBAS A HACER CON ESE HECHIZO?!!- gritó Horo Horo

Siguió avanzando por la caverna.  
_ ¡¡¿ IBA TENERLE MIEDO A LA OSCURIDAD?!! ¡¡¿IBA A ENAMORARME DE UN PERRO?!! ¡¡¿QUÉ ME IBAS A HACER CON ESE HECHIZO?!!

Se detuvo. Frente a él estaba la pared del final de la caverna. Pero algo andaba mal. Levantó la mano y tocó la pared de piedra, pero la pared cedió ante sus dedos, supo entonces que esa no era una pared real sino un espejismo y que era la última línea de defensa. Atravesó el espejismo para llegar al cuarto y último recinto, el más pequeño de todos, apenas del tamaño de una habitación común, con antorchas en la pared que alumbraban a la solitaria persona parada en el centro: y ahí estaba, temblando de miedo, sintiéndose culpable, más vulnerable que nunca y mirándolo con los ojos más tristes del mundo.  
  


  
_ Tamao ¿Qué me ibas a hacer con ese hechizo?

En el templo Hitomi el atardecer se podía apreciar perfectamente. Este templo en particular se encuentra en una muy alta  y empinada colina a la que se sube por una escalinata larguísima de escalones de piedra. Sólo Yoh estaba ahí para apreciar el paisaje. Al llegar al templo había juntado a algunos fantasmas para ahuyentar a la gente, cuando el templo quedó vacío también despachó a los fantasmas y sólo quedó él, solo, esperando que el sol se consuma. En los lados de la escalinata había puesto unos faroles espirituales, estos faroles eran de papel rojo y se sostenían en el aire por sí mismos, escritos sobre ellos había una inscripción que decía "El camino final", estaban puestos en diecisiete filas de a dos, uno por cada año de su vida. Yoh esperaba. "No vendrá." pensaba "No sé por qué no lo ataqué cuando pude" . Sí sabía por qué. En el último momento tuvo un fuerte impulso de salvarlo, por eso lo retó a un duelo, para darle una oportunidad de escapar. Pero igual lo esperaba porque era su deber.  
"No vendrá, es un cobarde y aún así Anna lo ama...Y yo lo dejé escapar". Mientras más pasaba el tiempo su rabia se hacía más grande pensando en que Anna se iba y que Manta era el culpable. "¡Ven aquí enano miserable!. sólo llegarás a Anna cuando pases sobre mi cadáver"  Un fuerte sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y pudo distinguir en la falda de la colina, muy distante, una diminuta figura a la entrada del camino final. Era Manta.

Toda su duda se esfumó en un instante pero no se sintió enojado, sino más bien tranquilo. "No te aprovecharás de Anna".

El ruido se escuchó de nuevo, era el sonido de un arma al ser disparada. 

En la falda de la colina, Manta sostenía una pistola negra calibre cuarenta y cinco apuntando directamente al farol de la derecha de la segunda fila. Disparó, el disparo fue certero, el farol reventó y se quemó en el aire. Apuntó al de la izquierda y disparó de nuevo, y así con las primeras cuatro filas de faroles sin siquiera moverse de su sitio, no falló un solo tiro a pesar de los últimos faroles era difícil para cualquier tirador experto.  
_¡¡¡Manta!!!- se escuchó el lejano grito de Yoh desde arriba de la colina- ¡¡¡No traje a Amidamaru!!!

_ Mejor- respondió Manta en voz baja- así me lo harás más fácil.

_ ¡¡Pero tengo todo mi poder espiritual conmigo!! ¡¡Y No te dejaré que te aproveches de Anna, primero muerto!!

_ Tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora es mi turno.

_ ¡¡¡Fuiste mi mejor amigo!!!¡¡¡Pero no pienso arrepentirme!!!

_ Ni yo.  
Manta extrajo el cargador de la pistola y repuso las balas que había gastado, vestía diferente a otras veces, ahora llevaba una gabardina azul oscuro que parecía haber sido hecha a su medida.  
_ ¡¡Ven aquí, enfréntame si te atreves!!

El pequeño estudiante puso la pistola en la funda oculta bajo la gabardina sin el menor sentimiento en el rostro.  
_ Son las decisiones que tomamos-dijo.

Y empezó a subir, sin pausa y sin prisa, uno a uno, los incontables escalones que conducían al templo. El viernes ya estaba pintado de rojo y naranja en las nubes del horizonte, el aire era puro y la brisa suave, el cielo despejado, el atardecer parecía prometer un excelente fin de semana para cualquiera que pudiera sobrevivirlo 

  
_ No fue mi intención- dijo Tamao con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- fue un accidente.  
_ ¡¿Por qué hechizaste a Anna?!  
_ El hechizo hace que uno se enamore de la primera persona que uno vea. El primer hechizo iba dirigido hacia el señor Yoh yo sólo tenía que concentrarme en él, el hechizo le daría y él se enamoraría de mí al ver unas fotos mías en las paredes de la calle que Konchi y Ponchi pusieron.  
Horo Horo se acordó vagamente que las paredes del barrio de Yoh estaban llenas de lo que parecían afiches (que en realidad eran las fotos de Tamao) que habían sido arrancados debido a que el hechizo falló.

_ ¿Pero por qué hechizaste a Anna?!  
_ Yo sólo tenía que concentrarme en el señor Yoh...pero...pero...en el último momento me sentí mal por la señorita Anna. Y el hechizo se desvió hacia ella.

_Y el segundo hechizo?!.

_ Quise hacerlo otra vez ...pero dudé de nuevo.:::En el último momento me arrepentí y desvié el hechizo.  
_ Hacia Jun.  
_ Ella siempre está con Li Bruce Long y ambos están enamorados. No iba a haber diferencia.  
_ No. No iba a haber. ¡¡¡EXCEPTO QUE JUN SE ENAMORO DE MI!!!

Tamao cerró los ojos con fuerza por el miedo.  
_ Fue un accidente- dijo en un susurro.  
_ ¡¿Y no trataste de arreglar todo este asunto?!

_ ¡Traté! Lancé un hechizo para que la señorita Anna volviera a ser una persona fría y calculadora...pero...

_ ¡¿Pero qué?!

_ Pero el hechizo salió mal y fue contra el joven Manta.

_ ¡¡Qué bien!! ¡¡¡También hechizaste al pobre de Manta!!!

Tamao soltó sus primeras lágrimas.

_ Y eso no es lo peor.  
_ Qué quieres decir?!  
_ El hechizo azul hace que las mujeres se vuelvan frías y calculadoras pero siguen conservando sus sentimientos...En cambio si cae en un hombre... Si cae en un hombre el hombre se convierte en una persona cruel y sin sentimientos.  
_ Eso quiere decir que...

Horo Horo abrió los ojos al máximo y salió corriendo.  
_ ¡¡LEN!! ¡¡ TU CELULAR!!  
Len todavía estaba castigando a Konchi y Ponchi cuando Horo Horo llegó corriendo .  
_ Así que fue ella-dijo Len sin mirarlo.  
_ LLAMA A CHOCOLOVE

_ ¿Qué?.

Horo Horo sacó el celular del bolsillo del chino.

_ ¡¡¡¡Manta está hechizado para ser un desalmado!!!! ¡¡¡VA A IR AL DUELO!!! ¡¡¡DILE A CHOCOLOVE QUE LO DETENGA!!!  
Len, tratando de mantener lo mejor posible su frialdad, marcó el número, se puso el celular a la oreja y esperó, luego miró a Horo Horo y le pasó el celular.

_ Dile tú, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Horo Horo se puso el celular a la oreja mientras miraba como Len se dirigía hacía el recinto donde se hallaba Tamao   
_ ¡¿Chocolove?!.. ¡¡Escúchame!!.- dijo el ainu mientras levantaba su posesión de objetos contra Len.  
Len sintió la energía de Horo Horo apuntándole, se dio la vuelta para encararlo y sólo pudo ver el resplandor del ataque aproximándose, el ataque le dio de lleno y Len quedó atrapado en un bloque de hielo que le envolvía todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza.

_Escúchame bien Chocolove...

En el camino que conducía a la montaña de los cuatro recintos Li Bruce Long empezaba el combate contra los doce zombies de la dinastía Tao que aparecieron de entre los arbustos. Pudo vencerlos a todos y volvió a interceptar a Jun.  
_ Jun, detente.  
Ella siguió avanzando.  
_ ¡Que te detengas!.  
La tomó del brazo, ella se soltó.  
_ ¡A mí no me das órdenes!

El se aproximó y la abrazó por la espalda.  
_ ¡Te amo, maldita sea! ¿Qué no entiendes?

Ella escapó del abrazo y le dio una bofetada.  
_ ¡¡TE ODIO!!- le gritó al zombie a la vez que levantaba varios sellos espirituales.  
Él no dijo nada..

En el tercer recinto de la caverna, Horo Horo apretaba el botón del celular debajo del signo  "terminar" de la pantalla. Se acercó a Len, que seguía congelado (excepto por la cabeza) y lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos amarillos con una mirada llena de rabia, apenas comparable con la mirada llena de pasión de Jun. El ainu pudo ver lo mucho que los hermanos Tao se parecían. Bazon, en cambio,  lucía espantado.

_ ¡¡Joven Horo Horo!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué...??!  
Bazón calló. Horo Horo había puesto su mano en alto mostrando una pequeña mariposita de papel y la lanzó contra el espíritu guerrero. Fue algo tan sorpresivo que el espíritu no pudo esquivar el sello. Cayó inconsciente.

Horo Horo bajó la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto recinto evitando la mirada llena de rabia e indignación de Len.  
_ Kororo.

El pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza apareció en el acto y lo miraba lleno de angustia.  
_ Mantenlo frío.

Siguió su camino, atravesó el espejismo nuevamente y entró, una sombra cubría su mirada y la luz de las antorchas proyectaban siluetas oscuras que temblaban en toda el recinto.  
_ Vas a deshacer los hechizos. Empieza con Jun, luego seguirás con Manta.

Tamao movió los labios levemente pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido, fue una palabra que no fue dicha por miedo. Horo Horo apretó los puños levemente.  
_ ¡¡¿Sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar aquí?!! ¡¡¿Todo lo que he tenido que hacer?!! ¡Rechazar a Jun no es fácil! ¡¡¿Qué me dices de atacar a mi mejor amigo por la espalda?!! ¡¡Sólo para venir aquí y pedirte que deshagas los hechizos!! ¡¡¡¿Y ahora me vas a salir con que no quieres?!!!!

Avanzó y se colocó a dos pasos de ella. Tamao sólo bajó la mirada.  
_ ¡Sé lo que estás pensando!. Estás pensando que has llegado muy lejos para arrepentirte, que ya has hecho demasiado como para echarte para atrás...Pero Tamao ¡¿no te das cuenta que tu plan nunca iba a funcionar? ¡

Horo Horo levantó la mirada, su rostro era inexpresivo.

_ Aún si hubieras hechizado a Yoh, aún si hubieras podido escaparte con él, tu plan nunca iba a funcionar. No puedes forzar el amor y aún si pudieras no sería algo sincero, estarías viviendo una mentira y cometiendo una crueldad ... Y tú sabías todo esto.  
Hubo un momento de un silencio tranquilo, como si afuera del recinto un hubiera, problemas ,peleas, traiciones ni duelos.  
_ Por eso fallaste los hechizos, te sentiste culpable, y no pudiste hacerlo, porque estaba mal y lo sabías, porque tú no eres así. Y si hubieras hechizado a Yoh tú misma le habrías quitado el hechizo, tarde o temprano, porque no te hubieras permitido seguir haciéndolo, hubieras terminado arrepintiéndote...Y lo sabes.

_ ¿Cómo está tan seguro?- susurró Tamao.  
_ Es lo que quiero creer.

Dio un paso más adelante.  
_ Por eso te digo, vas a deshacer los hechizos.

Ella no respondió.  
_¡No vas a continuar con esto!

Horo Horo sintió como ella tenía un último segundo de duda. Sonrió, levantó la mano, tomó la barbilla de Tamao y suavemente hizo que ella levantara la mirada, la miró intensamente a los ojos y sin ninguna pizca de rencor sino más bien con una infinita ternura le dijo:  
_ Yo no te lo voy a permitir.

En el templo Hitomi, en las escalinatas que llevaban a la cima de la colina, Manta Oyamada se detuvo antes de llegar al final, tres metros más adelante estaba Yoh seguro de sí mismo sosteniendo su kantana. Lo contemplaba desde lo alto con la seriedad que nunca tuvo y con la misma seriedad que Manta reflejaba en su rostro. Seriedad solamente, sin duda ni angustia.  
_ Al fin llegas. Esa cabezota tuya no te ayudará esta vez. Yo todavía tengo todo mi poder.

_ Lo que tú tengas no me importa ya Yoh. Esto no se trata del pasado, sino del futuro.

Desenfundó la pistola, apuntó, su pulso firme y la mira bien puesta sobre el blanco y jaló el gatillo. Medio segundo antes del disparo Yoh saltó hacia un lado, Manta corrió cuesta arriba , en el último escalón Yoh apareció del lado izquierdo y le lanzó un golpe casi al nivel del suelo, Manta saltó sobre la katana y dio un voltereta en el suelo, Yoh dio un revés con su mano y golpeo con la empuñadura de la katana la nuca de Manta,  ambos se voltearon, Manta apuntó, Yoh lanzó otro golpe pero Manta interpuso su pistola, ambas armas chocaron, hubo un ligero forcejeo, katana contra pistola, Manta disparó un par de veces, una bala pasó silbando junto a la oreja de Yoh, la otra pasó entre sus cabellos, Yoh empujó con su cuerpo, Manta dio un salto hacia atrás, Yoh lanzó un golpe otra vez a ras del suelo, pero esta vez lanzando un ataque de energía espiritual, el ataque dio contra la rodilla derecha de Manta, Manta se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero no cayó, se paró firme y levantó la pistola, Yoh lanzó un golpe de izquierda a derecha, la katana logró desviar la pistola pero Manta volvió a apuntar inmediatamente, Yoh lanzó otro golpe, de derecha a izquierda, pero esta vez concentrando toda su energía espiritual, la katana golpeó la pistola y Manta sintió un dolor agudo recorrerle el brazo, con tanta fuerza que soltó la pistola, pero para Yoh fue demasiado tarde, al momento del golpe la pistola fue disparada y la bala siguió su trayecto recto e inevitable hacia el brazo izquierdo de Yoh.  La bala no impactó contra él, pero pasó, quemante e hiriente, rozando su brazo, produciendo un desgarre en su piel y una herida profunda como el corte de una navaja y un dolor tan intenso que también hizo que suelte su katana.

Y la katana caía. Y la pistola caía. Y ambos podían verlas girar en el aire como si el tiempo se hubiera retardado un instante. Y las armas chocaron contra el suelo y se deslizaron en el lado equivocado del destino.  
Manta apoyó su rodilla lastimada contra el suelo y agarró la katana por la empuñadora.  
Yoh puso un pie sobre la pistola.

Ambos se miraron. Manta no tenía la fuerza ni la habilidad para usar una katana. Yoh no sabía nada de armas. Sus miradas fueron fijas y penetrantes y ambos pudieron entender su situación y sintieron todo el peso del viernes sobre sus hombres, porque comprendieron que el siguiente movimiento iba a ser el último para uno de los dos. Quedaron quietos con todos sus pensamientos puestos sobre el adversario, nada de miedo, nada de duda. El sol moría en el horizonte, las estrellas aparecían en el cielo, la brisa sopló sobre ellos susurrando promesas de amor y muerte.

_Te queda una oportunidad.

_Y es la misma que a ti.

Manta empujó la katana en el mismo y exacto momento que Yoh daba una ligera patada con el pie que tenía sobre la pistola. Ambas armas se deslizaron sobre el cemento para volver al lugar correcto del destino. Manta agarró la pistola. Yoh agarró la katana. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, tan rápido como pudieron. Manta apuntó directo al corazón de Yoh con el dedo en el gatillo. Yoh ya movía la katana en un magistral golpe de derecha a izquierda que iba directo al cuerpo de Manta para terminar de una vez por todas con su pesar en medio del grandísimo y malnacido viernes que los vio matarse.

El disparó nunca llegó.

La Katana no golpeó nada.  
  
Sólo pudieron ver una luz cegadora y sentir una fuerza enorme levantarlos por los aires.

  
Fue el ataque más desesperado y oportuno que haya hecho Chocolove en su vida. Se aproximó sobre su espíritu jaguar gigante y levantó a Manta.

_ ¡Suéltame!- dijo Manta.

_ ¡¡Suéltalo!!- gritó Yoh.  
_ ¡Yoh! ¡Anna ya escogió a Manta! ¡lo mejor que puedes hacer es apartarte y dejar que sean felices! ¡Ellos deben estar juntos!  
_ ¡¡¡Nunca la dejaré en manos de ese enano degenerado!!!

_ Puej yo lo llevaré con ella y tú no podrás impedirlo.

El enorme jaguar dio la vuelta y empezó a correr.  
  


En el camino que conduce a la caverna de los cuatro recintos, Li Bruce Long caía al suelo con varios sellos espirituales pegados al cuerpo. Jun había mostrado más habilidades de las que él creía que tenía.   
_ Yo te amé. Pero me has traicionado y por eso tendrás que pagar.  
Jun se acercó decidida con un sello diferente en la mano.  
_ Este sello te volverá otra vez un zombie sin pensamiento ni voluntad.  
_ Hazlo por favor- dijo Li Bruce Long con su último aliento de fuerza- Es mejor eso a saber que me odias.

Ella alzó la mano y el cielo se iluminó, un gran rayo blanco dio una extraña curva en el aire y se precipitó contra Jun.

Y la señorita Tao cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
  
En las calles de Funbari Chocolove corría con todo lo que daban sus piernas. Su plan era bastante sencillo, provocar a Yoh y huir, sabía de antemano que Yoh iría corriendo a la pensión en cambio él escaparía cargando a Manta en el sentido opuesto.

Mientras huía cargando a Manta sobre el hombro, con la otra mano marcaba el número de Len en su celular.  
_ ¡¡Vamos contesta, contesta!!

  
En el cuarto recinto de la caverna el celular de Len sonó, Horo Horo apretó el botón debajo del signo de "contestar" y se puso el celular a la oreja.  
_ ¡¿Chocolove?! ¡¡¿¿Hola??!! ¡¿Chocolove, eres tú? ¡¡¿Qué pasa?!!

Al momento de contestar Chocolove había recibido un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de Manta, quien  todavía tenía la pistola en la mano, el shaman comediante cayó al suelo, trató de levantarse pero lo detuvo el frío metal de la pistola contra su nariz de pelota.

_ Este es el trato- dijo Manta - Me cuentas un chiste que me haga reír y no te mato.   
Chocolove tragó saliva y empezó a sudar.  
_ ¿Cuál es el animal que es dos veces animales?... Pues es el gato.  
_ Por qué?!

_ Porque es gato..._y araña_.

Manta puso el dedo en el gatillo.

_ Tú pierdes.

Chcolove abrió los ojos al máximo, no por la crueldad de su amigo sino por el rayo blanco que venía bajando del cielo. El rayo lo golpeó certeramente y Manta cayó al suelo Chocolove tomó el celular.  
_ ¡¡Horo Horo!!  
Manta se levantó pesadamente confundido, su cabeza era un revoltijo de recuerdos confusos.  
_ ¡¿Qué pasó?!...¿Y que hace esa pistola ahí?!

Chocolove apartó el celular por un momento.  
_ Ibas a matar a Yoh con ella.

Los recuerdos empezaron a ordenarse.  
_ ¡Dios mío! ¡¡Qué iba a hacer!!

  
En la caverna de los cuatro recintos. 

_ Bien...bien...Un momento.  
Horo Horo apartó el celular por un momento .  
_ Vamos Tamao, un hechizo más.  
Las piernas de Tamao temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por Horo Horo que la sostuvo.  
_ Un esfuerzo más.  
_ Puedo hacerlo...Pero no tengo energía para que rastree la esencia de la señorita Anna. Tendré que guiarlo yo.  
_ ¿Qué quieres decir?  
_ Que la señorita Anna tiene que quedarse quieta..

Horo Horo quedó callado un momento y luego volvió al celular.  
_ Chocolove...Pásame con Manta.

  
Yoh llegó a la pensión corriendo con la esperanza de encontrarse con Anna. La encontró en el patio acompañada de dos enormes demonios, uno rojo y otro azul.  
_ Yoh Asakura, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste..:¡Zenki! ¡Goki! ¡Acábenlo!

La batalla empezó, en realidad no era batalla, los demonios atacaban e Yoh trataba de permanecer vivo. Por encima de la barda Manta saltaba y entraba en la pensión, en la calle Chocolove y empezó a atacar a los demonios:

_ ¡¡¿Chocolove?!!  
Yoh estaba más confundido que nunca.  
_ ¡¡Anna está hechizada. Le van a mandar otro hechizo!!

No pudo seguir, un golpe de Zenki lo tomó desprevenido y lo dejó inconsciente.  
  


Manta entró en la pensión y buscó por todos lados a Amidamaru, lo encontró en su versión compacta con un sello en la cabeza, con todas sus fuerzas trató de arrancarlo pero era imposible.  
_ Yoh me explicó una vez...tengo que concentrarme, concentrar mi energía espiritual. Yo puedo, claro que puedo  
Cerró los ojos, se concentró todo lo que pudo en arrancar el sello y jaló: El sello se desprendió y Amidamaru volvió a su versión normal.  
_ ¡¡¡Tienes que ayudar a Yoh!!!

Amidamaru salió a toda velocidad y la verdadera pelea empezó, los ruidos de la batalla hacían estremecer la tierra.

En el patio de la pensión la sacerdotisa observaba un tanto extrañada.

_ ¿Cómo pudo liberarse?

_ Anna.

La voz de Manta le sacudió el mundo.

_ ¡Manta! Pensé que Yoh te había...  
_ Ven aquí Anna.

Ella se aproximó, se arrodilló para estar cara a cara con él.

_ Manta, yo...

Manta la cayó tocándole suavemente los labios.  
_ No digas nada. Yo ya lo sé.  
Empezó a acariciarle el cabello.  
:_ Pronto Anna, volverás a ser la misma de antes, volverás a estar enamorada de Yoh y volverás a tratarme como a tu sirviente...aunque eso no lo añoro mucho.

_ No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

_ Entenderás, tú sólo quédate aquí, conmigo.

Para Anna el mundo dejó de existir por un momento, sólo quería estar ahí, con Manta. No le importó la noche que ya había caído, ni la pelea a muerte que Yoh sostenía en la calle, ni la extraña luz blanca que iluminaba todo el patio que venía del rayo que descendía hacia ella. Manta saltó hacia un lado.

  
Yoh había llegado al portal de la pensión cuando vio el rayo blanco caer sobre Anna.

_ ¡¡ANNA!!

Trató de avanzar pero los demonios volvieron a interponerse.  
_ ¡¡¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!!

Lanzó un poder espectacular que dejó fuera de combate a ambos demonios, soltó la espada y cayó de rodillas junto a su prometida, la tomó en sus brazos.  
_ Anna....-suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos- Annita....dime algo...por favor.

Anna estaba confundida, su cabeza era un mar de recuerdos, imágenes y pensamientos enredados, y en medio de toda la confusión estaba la presencia de Yoh, su voz, su calor, el resguardo que sólo él podía darle. Abrió los ojos lentamente.  
_ Y...Yoh

Extendió sus manos y rodeo el cuello de su prometido, y suavemente lo atrajo hacia ella. Yoh se dejó guiar por la sacerdotisa. El la levantó un poco del suelo, ella lo atrajo un poco más con su abrazo. 

Y se besaron.

Fue un beso intenso, sincero y algo que ellos habían deseado hace mucho. Fue entonces que la sacerdotisa se le fue toda la confusión y se dio cuenta que este beso no era un sueño, sino que en realidad estaba besando a Yoh.  
Yoh sólo sintió como un empujón lo lanzaba al suelo. Anna se levantó totalmente sonrojada.  
_ ¡¡¡Yoh Asakura!!! ¡¡¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tomarte esas libertades conmigo?!!! ¡¡¡Mañana correrás tanto que desearás no haber nacido con piernas!!!

Yoh quedó en el suelo, llorando pequeñas cascaditas, pero totalmente feliz.  
_ Annita. Eres tú de nuevo.

Alejado un poco de la escena estaba Manta, también echado en el suelo mirando al cielo, escuchando como su oportunidad de tener una rubia espectacular a su entera disposición se esfumaba.

_ En fin. ¡Qué vida ésta!

_ Sí...Entiendo...adios- Horo Horo apagó el celular- Chocolove despertó y al parecer todo volvió a la normalidad.

El ainu sabía que a sus espaldas estaba Len todavía con su mirada llena de rabia. Se volteó para confrontarlo, era inevitable. Kororo escondido entre los cabellos de Horo Horo y Bazón estaba despierto y posesionado en la lanza de Len.  
_ Ya todo volvió a la normalidad.

Len quedó en silencio por un momento.

_ ¡¿Por qué?!

_ Len... Tamao iba a deshacer los hechizos, si tú hubieras entrado aquí todo enfurecido algo hubiera podido salido mal.  
_ Puede ser que me estés diciendo la verdad, así que te creeré. Pero ya todo está hecho así que ahora no hay excusas.

_ Len...

_ Sólo serán un par de bofetadas, lo juro.

El chino avanzó hacia Tamao, pero Horo Horo se interpuso.  
_ Quítate.

Horo Horo sonrió.  
_ ¿Acaso no te dije...que esta iba a ser la pelea de nuestras vidas?

_ Len se enfureció.  
_ ¡¡Quítate!!

_ Vamos amigo. Aprende a perdonar.  
_ ¡¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?!! ¡¡Yoh pude haber matado a Manta!! ¡¡Yo pude haberte matado a ti!!

_ Pero eso no pasó.

_ ¡¡¡Ese no es el punto!!!

_ Ryu golpeó a Manta cuando lo conoció, Fausto trató de matarlo una vez. Y él los perdonó. Y tú...trataste de matar a Yoh dos veces.

_  ¡Fueron tres! ¡Y éramos enemigos en ese entonces!

_ ¿A ti te perdonó el odio de un enemigo y tú no puedes perdonar el error de un enemigo?

_ Las traiciones no son errores.

_ Esto fue un error también.

_ No es lo mismo.

_ Bien. Haz lo que quieras- dijo Horo Horo apartándose- Será muy triste decirle a mi hermana que su primer beso fue con un desalmado.

Len avanzó hacia Tamao pero se detuvo, apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza. En instante fugaz pudo ver en Tamao la misma mirada triste y asustada que vio en Pilika antes de cumplir la más descabellada y bella apuesta de su vida.  
_ No es justo- murmuró Len- estás usando armas prohibidas.  
Horo Horo sonrió y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.  
_ Vamos Len por favor. Yo sé que eres una persona de buen corazón aunque no lo demuestres.

_ ¡¡Cállate gusano debilucho!!

Len apuntó con su espada hacia Tamao.  
_ ¡Y tú! ¡Más vale que te dejes de estupideces!  
Puso su lanza al hombro y salió del recinto.  
_ Joven Horo Horo....Gracias-murmuró Tamao.

_ Cuídate- respondió Horo Horo con una sonrisa.  
Y también salió del recinto. Alcanzó a Len y caminaron juntos en silencio por la caverna.  
_ Dejemos esto en secreto.

_ Como quieras.  
_ A veces... sé que estoy haciendo o sintiendo algo tonto por alguien ...pero  por alguna razón no quiero dejar de hacerlo… ¿entiendes Len? ¿puedes entender?.  
Salieron de la cueva. Len miró las estrellas, la luna en el cielo, y pensó en Pilika.

_ Entiendo.

El sábado fue un día de entrenamiento extremo para Yoh y de trabajo forzado para Manta, a pesar de que uno seguía con el brazo herido y el otro con la pierna lastimada. A la hora del almuerzo llegaron Len y Horo Horo. La historia que contaron (y que habrían de contar en cuanta reunión tuvieran en el futuro) fue la más alejada de la realidad,  el culpable de los hechizos fue un vengativo hombre de Hao que usaba un extraño talismán, Horo Horo se habría encargado del sujeto y destruido el talismán, pero para eso Len tuvo que vencer primero a dos demonios enormes, tan monstruosos que abrían surcos con sus pisadas y su respiración hacía temblar la tierra. Todos aceptaron la historia como verdadera, en especial Yoh, Manta y Anna; lo hicieron más que todo para que la curiosidad sobre lo que pasó en esas tres semanas no se vuelque sobre ellos.  
Nunca le contaron la verdad a nadie, excepto a Manta, mucho tiempo después, a condición que guardara el secreto, después de ellos tres nunca nadie más lo supo.

El mismo sábado que ellos llegaron, se fueron. No tenían ganas de quedarse a recibir ordenes de Anna. Len se fue a buscar a su hermana (que seguía con Li Bruce Long), Horo Horo se fue al bosque a descansar y pensar en su situación con las mujeres, Chocolove se fue a descansar a un balneario lo más lejos posible.

Por la tarde Anna veía el televisor sin interés, ya había planeado educar a todos sus amigos sobre qué hacer en caso de hechizos. Pero había algo que la inquietaba y era porque los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido se mostraron claros y ordenados, pero no era eso precisamente, sino que ella sabía que todo lo que ella había hecho y le había dicho a Manta era todo lo que ella quería hacer o decirle a Yoh. "¿Sería capaz de dejar mi orgullo por Yoh? ¿de decirle que lo amo? ¿e decirle que sin él no puedo vivir? ¿de... cantarle?...sí...sí sería capaz."

Anna se volteó a mirar al techo y se cubrió la cara con una almohada. "Sí, porque lo amo. Pero él no puede saberlo...no todavía...quizás algún día"

_ Algún día-suspiró Anna.

_ ¿Qué pasara algún día, señorita Anna?

Anna se quitó la almohada de la cara y se encontró con la versión compacta de Bazón con un sello en la cabeza y que miraba confundido la extraña actitud de la sacerdotisa. Anna le quitó el sello, lo llevó al patio, lo puso en el suelo, tomó impulso y le dio una tremenda patada que mandó al espíritu a volar por los aires.

_ ¡¡Dile a Yoh que si se atrasa el entrenamiento será el doble mañana!!!

_ Sí, señorita Annaaaaa- alcanzó a gritar el espíritu.

Por la noche Yoh volvió arrastrándose por el cansancio. Sentado en el corredor que da al patio estaba Manta, que ya había terminado de arreglar el techo. Yoh entró en la casa y se encontró con Anna.  
_  Tres minutos tarde.- dijo Anna desde la cocina.

Yoh no dijo nada.

_ Pero está bien...Te has vuelto muy fuerte, me di cuenta porque derrotaste a Zenki y a Gouki con un solo golpe, y por la barrera espiritual que hiciste para detenerme.

Anna siguió preparando la cena hasta que sintió los brazos de Yoh rodearla por la espalda.

_ Perdóname.  
_ Sólo si tu me perdonas a mí.  
_ Entonces trato hecho. Ji ji ji ji.

_ Ahora sal de aquí hasta que termine la cena.

Yoh salió de la pensión y se sentó en el corredor que da al patio. Hubo silencio por mucho tiempo.

_ Yoh...por lo de el duelo y lo de...

_ No te disculpes- le interrumpió Yoh- estabas bajo un hechizo, yo en cambio no tengo perdón.  
_ No digas eso.  
_ Es la verdad, te insulté. Te dije enano degenerado

_ Estabas enojado y...

_ Y también te dije enano cabezón.  
_ Bueno, sí pero...  
_ Y duende malnacido.  
_ Entiendo, pero...  
_ Y también te dije....

_ ¡¡Ya entendí!!

Volvió el silencio.

_ No estoy enojado contigo, estabas celoso.

_ Esa no es razón para hacer todo lo que hice.

_ Quizás no. Pero yo te iba a quitar lo que tú más quieres en el mundo, tuviste miedo…¡Vamos! Tú sabes que yo ya te he perdonado.  
Más silencio.

_ Algún día vas a tener que decirle lo que sientes.

_ Lo sé. No puedo seguir viviendo con esta duda.

_ ¿Y qué pasó con lo del beso?

Yoh se puso rojo como un tomate.  
_ No fue un beso. Le dije que fue respiración de boca a boca.  
_ ¿Y ella se lo creyó?!

_ Sí.  
_ ¡¿Y tú crees que ella se lo creyó?!

_ Qué quieres decir?

_  Ella sabe que fue un beso!

_ Pero yo le dije...  
_ Yoh! Ella sólo finge que te cree para no admitir que te besó también!

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso.  
_ Tú crees?  
_ No lo creo. Estoy totalmente seguro.  
_ Pero entonces ella...

Yoh no terminó de decir la frase, ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento y luego empezaron a reírse despacito.

_ ¿_Te queda una oportunidad?_ ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

_ Tú no te hagas el bueno.  
_ Yoh!

Anna apareció de la nada en el momento menos esperado.  
_ Ve a preparar la mesa.

_ Sí.

Yoh obedeció feliz de la vida. Quedaron en el corredor, solos, Anna y Manta, evitaron mirarse a la cara.   
_Hoy...no podré quedarme a cenar.

Anna tomó la iniciativa, se acercó a Manta, lo agarró por los hombros, lo alzó a la altura de la cara y empezó a sacudirlo con fuerza.  
_ ¡¡¡Si le cuentas a alguien que fui llevarte serenata juro que no te alcanzará la vida para arrepentirte!!! ¡¡¡Y pobre de ti si dices una sola palabra de lo que pasó en mi habitación!!! ¡¡¡¿ Me entendiste, enano?!!!

Dejó de sacudirlo para que responda.

_ Sí- dijo Manta medio mareado.  
Anna lo soltó, iba a volver adentro pero se detuvo, suspiró y se sentó junto a él.  
_ Manta...algún día una chica verá la maravillosa persona que eres y se enamorará de ti, y será parte de tu destino.  
:_ Y yo no dejaré pasar mi oportunidad. Por eso Anna. quiero que me prometas que el día que te enamores de alguien no guardarás tus sentimientos para ti sola.  
La sacerdotisa sonrió levemente.  
_ Sí. Manta te lo prometo.

El silencio volvió, pero esta vez no era algo incomodo.  
_Y bien ¿Qué estás esperando?

_ ¿Qué estoy esperando para qué?

Manta señaló el interior de la pensión con el pulgar.  
_ Pues para ir a decirle.

Anna se puso roja al recordar el beso con Yoh. Volvió a agarrar a Manta y lo sacudió nuevamente.  
_ ¡¡¡Enano cabezón!!! ¡¡¡No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo!!!

Lo soltó.  
_ Mañana vendrás a pintar la cocina, no te olvides de la pintura.

El pequeño estudiante se levantó y se puso la mochila al hombro.  
_ Estoy molido. Dile a Yoh que nos vemos mañana.  
Se dirigió hacia la salida.  
_ ¡Y, Manta!

Se detuvo en la salida de la calle y volteó para ver a la sacerdotisa.  
_ Gracias por todo- dijo Anna dándole la espalda- ...¡Y que la pintura sea blanca!

Manta sonrió y siguió su camino.

_ Sí, Anna.

  
(Terminado el 23 de marzo de 2004)

Las notas superimportantes.

1 y lo más importante.- La pelea de Manta e Yoh es sacada de la serie de anime COWBOY BEEBOP. Es un anime genial.  La pelea del capítulo final entre el protagonista (Spike) y su enemigo (Vicious) es la mejor pelea de todas que he visto. Por eso la copié para este fic (aunque en la pelea original ambos mueren al final). ¡¡¡Un saludo a los fan de la serie Cowboy Beebop!!!!   
2 Y muy importante también: No tengo nada en contra de Tamao. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero sé que hay gente que odia a la muchacha. Mi fic nunca tuvo la intensión de poner a Tamao como la "mala" y no lo hice para que sea la razón número mil para que la odies. Incluso estuve a punto de cambiarlo, y poner que fue Opacho o Lyzerg o quién sabe, pero lo seguí como estaba planeado y desde un principio ya había decidido que Tamao iba a salir sin recibir castigo. Tenés todo el derecho de poner en tu review : "Tamao es una tal por cual, y me hubiera gustado que le pase tal cosa".  Es tu review y podés poner tu opinión cualquiera que fuera, siempre que no sea insultarme (º _ º). Pero antes que quede bien claro: Yo no tengo nada en contra de Tamao. Ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Gracias por todo.

Dejame tus reviews por favor.

  
ALGUN DIA HARE UN FIC _HORO HORO Y ANNA._

¿Eso es promesa o amenaza?

Se despide de ustedes Loconexion. Loco y conectado.


End file.
